Blind Date
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: The Miz and a woman named Taylor are set up on a blind date. Will they both find happiness after failed past relationships? Or will it all fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I'm on a little Miz high right now, and this idea has been going through my head. Let me know if I should continue, or trash it and as always please read and review! **

"Melissa, I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Taylor Stine growled as she raided through her closet, getting ready for their double date. Only it wasn't a normal double date. Melissa would be in the company of her boyfriend, Nic Nemeth- or better known to the WWE Universe as Dolph Ziggler. But Taylor didn't know her date. She was being set up on her first blind date.

"Oh come on Taylor. Tonight is going to be fun," Melissa said as she zipped up her mini skirt. "Besides it's been a whole year. I want to see you happy again."

Sighing, Taylor only zipped up her charcoal dress. She was 27 years old, about 5' 5" and shoulder length brown hair. Her brown eyes almost looked black in how dark they were. It was only the year before her relationship ended with whom she considered the love of her life, a man named Chase.

The relationship had started out great- passionate and exciting. But once Chase was caught with another woman, a woman who was supposed to be Taylor's friend, everything changed. Taylor had spent many nights crying and swearing off men completely.

But as she walked back into the room, dress and jewelry perfect, Melissa smiled. She knew Taylor only wore her one strapped charcoal dress and matching heels on special occasions. "So are you warming up to my idea now?"

"I guess so. I know, it's pathetic I have whining and moaning over the last year, but I really did love Chase. He was everything and to find him in bed with Jenna…it was devastating."

Melissa nodded. "I know it was, but unfortunately you can't dwell on that forever."

"Your right Mel. And just so you know, I am going to give tonight a real shot."

Meanwhile across town, Nic and Mike Mizanin had just left their hotel, and on the way to pick up the girls. "So…what can you tell me about Melissa's friend?" Mike asked.

Nic thought for a second. "Ummm…her name is Taylor and she is 27. Melissa has told me she is pretty shy when you first meet her, so don't take offense if she doesn't do a lot of talking at first. She is a nurse here in Los Angeles, and she and Mel are pretty close."

"Is she attractive?"

"Is that a top priority?" Nic asked.

"Well of course not, but I have to be attracted to the person I may be in a relationship with."

Nic nodded. "I'm glad your not thinking about Maryse anymore."

Mike sighed, running his hand over his face. "Dude, Maryse and I broke up like six months ago. I'm over it. And ready to move on."

"That's the spirit!" Nic exclaimed.

In no time, the guys arrived at Melissa's apartment building. He hated to admit it, but as the elevator stopped on the correct floor, a feeling of bundled nerves grew in the pit of Mike's stomach. He hadn't been on a first date in over four years. He suddenly worried about making the right first impression, what to say-

"Hey baby," Nic exclaimed once the door was opened, breaking Mike's train of thought. As the couple was reunited, Mike all of a sudden felt like a third wheel.

"I can't believe you guys have the next few weeks off!" Melissa exclaimed as she cradled her boyfriend's face in her hands. "I won't know what to do with having you all to myself for so long!"

Nic chuckled as they quickly kissed. "Babe, you remember Mike," he said.

"It's good to see you again Melissa," Mike said politely. He suddenly then realized there was only three people in the room. "Umm…is your friend not coming tonight?"

Before Melissa could respond, they all heard the bathroom door open and the brunette came into view. Mike's jaw literally dropped to the floor. "Hello," he finally spit out. He was already in love with Taylor's smile.

"Hi."

Melissa turned toward her friend. "Mike, this is my good friend Taylor. Taylor, this is Mike Mizanin. And of course you know Nic."

A sudden realization hit Mike. "Taylor, this is for you," he smirked, handing her the single pink rose in his hand.

"Aw, thank you," she gushed, accepting the gift. "How did you know pink roses were my favorite?"

"Lucky guess…I guess," Mike smirked. Taylor returned his small smile. To her, he had a very addicting smile.

"Well, ladies, we have dinner reservations at 8, so should we get going?" Nic suggested. Mike offered his arm, and the petite brunette immediately accepted it.

On the way to the restaurant and while waiting for their food, everyone fell into comfortable conversation. After receiving drinks, both Nic and Melissa had noticed neither Mike nor Taylor had said anything to them. When they looked across the table, both were in conversation amongst themselves.

"I haven't seen Taylor smile that big in a long time," Melissa whispered. "Do you think we did good?"

"I think we did," Nic agreed. "By the way…are you coming back with me to the hotel tonight?"

"Ew!" Taylor exclaimed. "Are you guys planning what I think you're planning?"

Mike had to chuckle, clearly seeing that Nic was embarrassed. The more he talked to her, the more he was starting to like her. He only hoped she felt the same in return. "So, how did you and Melissa meet?" he asked.

"Melissa and I have been friends since junior high. We went to different colleges, but they were close-"

"And we even work at the same hospital, but different departments," Melissa added.

Taylor nodded. "I want to know something about you Mr. Mizanin," she smiled.

Mike chuckled. "Well, my parents are divorced and I have two step-siblings. They are still living in Ohio, where I'm originally from. I used to be on The Real World a long time ago-which is where I kind of came up with the character, The Miz," he said, trying to think of something else to say. "And my favorite color is blue," he smiled. "What about you? What should I know about Taylor Stine?"

She didn't know why, but at the moment Taylor blushed. "Hmmm…I don't know. I am from Los Angeles and lived here all my life. My mom doesn't live to far away from me. And my favorite color is pink. I like anything pink-the color and even roses."

After dinner, the four adults went their separate ways. Nic and Melissa went back to her house for the night and Taylor offered to bring Mike back to the hotel. "You know, I really had a lot of fun tonight," he said as they walked through the lobby. "And thank you for bringing me back."

Taylor smiled as she lightly squeezed the arm hers was looped through. "You're welcome. I can only guess what Nic and Mel are doing at the moment," she giggled. "And I had fun too. In fact, I have had more fun than I have in a long time."

"Good I'm glad," Mike replied as the elevator doors open. He didn't know if Taylor was going to follow him, and didn't feel comfortable in asking. Luckily he didn't have to, and smiled as she followed.

"By the way, I should have said it earlier, but you look really beautiful," Mike said as the elevator kept going up.

Taylor blushed. "That's so sweet. Thank you!"

All too soon, the elevator dinged and the guys' room was the first one. "Taylor, would I be too forward in asking to see you again?"

She shook her head. "No you wouldn't be too forward. And I would like that too. Mel said you guys had a few weeks off, so what about tomorrow?" she suggested as her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, that was rude, wasn't it?"

Mike chuckled. "No it wasn't. Tomorrow sounds great. It's supposed to be hot so how about a water park? And should we say something to Nic & Mel?"

"I don't care. But it might be fun if it was the two of us."

"It's a date then," he nodded. "I will pick you up about 10?"

Taylor nodded. "Ok. Should I pick you up since technically Nic is still at Melissa's, and I doubt he comes back tonight."

"We rode together tonight, but both have rental cars. So I can definitely pick you up."

"Ok sounds good," she smiled. An awkward moment passed. "Well, I should probably go. Good night."

"Good night Taylor. And thank you for a great night," Mike replied, kissing her hand. Moments passed, and he still hadn't let go of her hand.

Feeling shy all of a sudden, Taylor looked down. Mike placed his finger under her chin so their eyes could meet. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers, and in an instant, their lips touched. Neither adult had ever felt such electricity from a kiss before.

A few moments later, the kiss was broken, and both were smiling. "Wow," she whispered.

"Wow doesn't even describe what I'm feeling right now," Mike said as he kissed her forehead.

Smiling , Taylor quickly kissed Mike and then reluctantly began to walk away. He watched her for a minute, wanting to tell her everything he was feeling at that moment. "Taylor!" he exclaimed.

Turning around, she instantly retreated back to the spot she inhabited before. "Yes."

"This may sound very crazy, but have you ever felt like you had an instant connection with a person? I know we have only known each other a short period of time, but I have never felt so much electricity from a kiss in my life. And it felt-"

"Right?" Taylor interrupted as Mike nodded. "Yea, I know exactly how you feel…because I was just thinking the same thing," she smiled.

Smirking, Mike kissed Taylor once more, only more passionately. Taylor wrapped her arms around Mike's muscular neck and he pressed her as close as possible. A moment later, his tongue traced her bottom lip, silently asking for access. She couldn't disagree.

As they were kissing, Mike's hands ran up and down Taylor's back and then settled on her hips. He would have loved nothing more than to invite her back into the hotel room. But Mike also didn't want her to think he wanted one thing and would never call again.

A few moments later, the kiss was broken, and once again they smiled. "I don't want to, but I should probably go," Taylor softly said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?"

"Oh most definitely," he smirked. "Nothing would stop me."

She giggled. "Ok. Good night."

"Good night," he replied as they kissed once more.

After more quick kisses, the couple parted. Once in the elevator, Taylor pulled out her phone and began a text to Melissa.

_THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR TONIGHT!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I'm going to try & continue the story and I know it will get better as it goes along! So I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2 and please read and review!**

"Wow, it sounds like you guys really hit it off!" Melissa exclaimed over the phone as she caught up on the previous night's events with her friend.

Taylor giggled as she packed her park bag. "I don't know what it is. I just felt an instant connection with him, and he is hilarious! And when we kissed-"

"You guys kissed?!" she exclaimed. "Did you sleep together?"

"No!" Taylor replied. "Although by the passion of our kiss I think it could have happened, but no we didn't sleep together. All I have to say is thank you."

Even though Taylor couldn't see her, Melissa scrunched her eyebrows. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For convincing me on more than one occasion to go on that double date. Last night was the most fun I had in a long time, and I want to get to know Mike better. I'm really starting to like him."

"Aw! I'm glad because you deserve it Taylor," Melissa said. "And your welcome!"

Taylor giggled as she heard her doorbell. "Speaking of the devil, Mike is here. I will see you later."

"Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Good bye Melissa," Taylor smiled as she hung up her phone.

After a quick check in the mirror, she opened the door with a smile. "Hi."

There he was, standing in front of her in a grey sleeveless t-shirt and navy blue swim trunks. "Hi you."

Taylor couldn't help but blush. "I'm just need to grab my bag and I will be ready to go."

Just as she was about to walk away, Mike grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her close. "Before you grab your bag, there is something that needs to be done. It's something I've been wanting to do for like the last ten hours."

Before anything else was said, he leaned down and kissed Taylor. "Hmmm…I think I could get used to that," Mike said after a few moments.

Taylor giggled as she wrapped her arms around the WWE superstar's neck. "You sure know how to make a girl blush."

After a few more kisses, Mike and Taylor left for a local water park in San Diego. They fell into a comfortable conversation, but a question still lingered in Mike's gut. He wanted to ask it, and felt like he needed to ask it- especially if they were going to continue seeing each other and develop a relationship. But he was also afraid to ask it.

"So, what do you feel like doing first?" he asked once their admissions were paid. "Do you want to go straight to the water park? Or ride some rides?"

"Actually…I really didn't eat anything for breakfast. How about an early lunch?"

Mike nodded and they quickly decided on the park's burger stand. As Taylor dug into her double cheeseburger, he couldn't help but stare. The typical girls he usually dated would have ordered a salad, grilled chicken or even nothing at all. It was refreshing to see a normal girl who wasn't so worried about her weight.

"What's wrong? Do I have food on my face or something?" Taylor asked, breaking Mike's thoughts.

He smirked. "No, you don't have a trace of food on your face. It seems like some of the girls I've dated in the past would barely eat anything. It's nice to see a girl eat a real meal. Wait, I mean-"

"No it's ok," Taylor said, putting her hand up. "I know what your trying to say."

"I'm sorry if I sounded like an ass."

"You didn't," she shook her head.

After lunch, the couple made their way over to the water park, holding hands along the way. Mike was leading the way in heading toward the first water slide. He could instantly tell Taylor was hesitant as they got closer.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ummm…this is probably a bad time to tell you, but I am deathly afraid of heights. And I would probably pass out on that water slide."

"Oh," Mike said as he glanced toward the slide. "No big deal. How about we float in the lazy river?"

Taylor smiled her appreciation and once they were situated in their tubes, Mike decided to ask his question. "So…" he began. "I have a question, and I hope you don't think I'm prying."

"No its ok. What's your question?"

"I was just curious about your last relationship. Who he was, what happened…"

A moment of silence passed. "His name was Chase and we were together for like a year or two. It started out great, but as we stayed together longer, the blinder I became. About a year ago, I caught him in bed with someone who was supposed to be my friend. I ended it immediately."

"I'm sorry," Mike said, taking her hand.

Taylor shrugged. "It's ok. It's been a year. What about you?"

"The last girl I dated was named Maryse. We were together for about four years before we broke up six months ago. There wasn't infidelity or anything. It's been a good year or two since she was released by the WWE and it just wasn't working out."

It was as if Taylor's heart sank. If he was with someone for four years on an almost daily basis and then broke it off, then would he even want to try and build a relationship with her? She definitely wasn't a wrestler and would only be able to see him a few days a week. Would that be enough?

She could only smile as she squeezed his hand. "So it's only been six months since you and this girl's four year relationship ended. You are ready to be in another one?"

Mike nodded. "Yea I am. Even before Maryse and I broke up, we were drifting apart. It was only a matter of time, and sure enough it happened."

Taylor only nodded, and as the afternoon went on, thoughts stayed in her mind. Was she just a booty call until he went back on the road? Would she even hear from him again after? As they walked past a smaller waterslide, Taylor stopped. Mike felt the hand he was holding stop, and he looked back in wonder.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea…that doesn't look like a big slide, right?" she asked, looking from Mike to the slide.

He shrugged. "No it doesn't look bad."

Without saying another word, Taylor pulled Mike's hand and walked toward it. "Umm…what are we doing? I didn't think you liked water slides," he said as they got in line.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "I know I said that. I'm sure it hasn't been the funnest day in just soaking in the wave pool, lazy river and eating. I want to do this with you."

"I hope you don't feel like I am making you-"

"No definitely not," Taylor interrupted. "I want to do this."

Within moments, they were next in line. Mike could see Taylor getting more nervous. The 2 person floating tube was made for one person in front and the other in the back. The couple took their spots, and instantly Mike placed his hands on the side of the raft, on top of Taylor's.

The waterpark employee pushed them off, and both were laughing and yelling at the same time. Within minutes, they were at the bottom of the slide with a big splash.

"So, what did you think?" Mike smiled.

"Holy cow! That was so much fun! Can we do that again?" she exclaimed, as Mike nodded.

It was late in the afternoon when Mike and Taylor arrived back at her house. While on the way, something was bugging him. For some reason…Taylor seemed different. "You were quiet on the way home," he finally brought up as they walked through the door. "Everything ok?"

"Yes of course I am," Taylor lied. "I think I am going to get some dry clothes on real quick."

Before she could get too far away, Mike placed a hand on her shoulder. "For some reason I don't believe you. Did I do something wrong? Or say something wrong?"

Shaking her head, Taylor turned around. "No you didn't do anything or say anything. As we've been talking today, something stuck with me…and I guess I'm trying to process it.

As Mike waited for her to continue, he leaned against the end of the couch, and pulled her in his arms. "What is it?"

"You said that you and your last girlfriend broke up after she was released from the WWE. Was it because she wasn't with you on a daily basis? If we decided to continue our relationship, would it even be possible? Would you even want to date someone who isn't in the WWE? What if-"

Deciding there was enough questions; Mike leaned down and softly kissed the woman he hoped he could call his girlfriend. "Tay, I'm sorry your having doubts. Maryse and I may have been together for a long time but at the same time, we had a lot of problems. We fought a lot and rarely got along. It should have been called off long before it was. But I promise you if we decide to continue this, we would call all the time, text, or we could even Skype each other. Plus you can come with me on the road, and you know I will come and see you as often as possible. One thing I would like to add…is that I hope I do get to call you my girlfriend," he smirked. "I don't think I have had this much fun with someone in a 24 hour time span. And I definitely want to see where this takes us."

Taylor smiled. "You really mean that?"

"Absolutely. I don't say things I don't mean baby girl."

"Aw, I already have a nickname!" she exclaimed, causing Mike to laugh out loud.

"So…are you feeling better?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Taylor nodded. "Yea I am. And I'm sorry for the negative thoughts."

"It's ok baby girl. We just have to be honest with each other, and we'll be all good."

Without saying another word, Taylor stood on tip toe, wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and kissed him. He instantly returned her kiss and pulled her as close as humanly possible. With the same passion as the night before, the make out session became more and more heated. As Mike's lips left Taylor's and began to focus on her neck, she knew she needed him.

"Maybe…maybe we should go somewhere more private," the brunette finally stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Mike whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Without saying another word, Mike picked up his new girlfriend bridal style, and strutted up the stairs, both on a pure high and ready to show the other they were ready to take the next step in their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you goes out to everyone who has reviewed the story so far! I know it seems kind of boring now, but I promise the drama is going to pick up! Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**P.S.: I don't write love scenes well, so please don't judge, lol!**

Mike and Taylor literally burst through her bedroom door, still wrapped in each other's arms. As he gently laid her down on the queen size bed, the WWE superstar was literally in awe. In his whole life, Mike had never seen a girl so beautiful, whose soft skin was literally glowing in the soft moonlight from the window.

"Baby girl, I have to tell you something," he said, being careful to place all of his weight against her.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not," Mike responded as he quickly kissed her. "I just…I wanted to let you know that I don't typically sleep with someone after a couple of dates. Taylor, you are absolutely incredible and I am developing feelings I haven't felt in a long, long time. Am I even making sense?"

Taylor giggled as she ran her hand up and down his arm. "I believe you, and yes you are making perfect sense. In a way, it's the exact same way I'm feeling."

"I just hope you don't think I'm forcing you do something you don't want to."

She shook her head. "Believe me, your not. Now, enough talking," she said pulling Mike as close to her as possible. "Kiss me," she demanded.

Mike smirked. "Yes ma'am," he replied, descending his lips upon hers.

Slowly clothes were discarded as his lips moved from hers down her neck, soon focusing on her chest. Taylor bit her lip as she felt her bra being removed, and softly moaned when she felt Mike's mouth hover over one breast while playing with the other.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he took off his own shirt and then continued his gentle assault down her body. When he reached the top of her shorts, he pulled them off quickly with one swipe. Before Taylor knew it, her swim suit bottoms were also pulled off, and Mike started teasing her with his tongue, fingertips and lips. She was in pure erotic heaven.

As he continued and could hear the noises Taylor was making, Mike could also feel himself ready. When their bodies were connected, both let out satisfying moans.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Before any response was said, Taylor flipped them over so she could be on top. "Yes, I'm ok," she said as she began to move up and down.

Several hours later, the exhausted couple lay together, both tangled in between the sheets and neither saying anything. As Taylor continued tracing invisible circles on Mike's chest, she contently sighed.

Mike smirked. "I may be wrong, but that sounded like a pretty happy sigh," he stated, rubbing her bare arm.

Saying nothing, Taylor moved from her spot in Mike's arms, and shifted her weight on her arm. "Yea, that was a pretty happy sigh. The past 24 hours have just been…"

"Amazing?" he interrupted as he took her hand.

"Very much amazing," Taylor agreed. "I'm sad tomorrow is Monday and I go back to work. I'd rather spend the next few weeks with you."

Mike smirked once again as he kissed the hand he was holding. "The next few weeks are going to be great. And I was kind of bummed because I didn't know what I was going to be doing."

"Are you still bummed?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not in the slightest," the superstar said, quickly kissing the woman beside him.

"So, I have a question. I don't want to ask it, but I almost feel like I have to."

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"So….you and I, we're official right?"

"I want us to be," he answered. "What are you thinking?"

Taylor nodded. "Yea, I want us to be too," she smiled.

Not really knowing what to say next, Mike leaned forward and kissed his new girlfriend. Just as things were becoming heated once again, they both heard the doorbell ring. "Ugh!" he exclaimed, burying his face in her shoulder. "Who could possibly be here?"

Giggling, she hopped out of the bed and pulled on a nearby t-shirt and pajama pants. "Don't go anywhere! I will be right back!"

She skipped down the flight of stairs and smiled once she unlocked the door. "Hey Mel, Nic. What are you doing here?"

"We hadn't heard from you all day," Melissa said. "Nic and I kind of figured you and Mike would call us to do something."

"Speaking of Mike, have you seen him? I can't get a hold of him," Nic added.

Before anyone could say anything else, they turned around toward the noise on the stairs. Melissa's jaw literally fell open as Mike came down to join them-wearing only an extra pair of jeans and messing with his shirt. "The reason you couldn't get a hold of me is because I was spending the day with my girlfriend," he said as he joined his friends.

Mike then wrapped his arm around Taylor's shoulder and kissed her temple. "Romeo, how about you and I go pick up dinner for our ladies," Nic suggested.

Once the guys left, Melissa turned back toward her friend. "So, did we interrupt something?"

Taylor shrugged her shoulders as they went into the kitchen. "You interrupted what would have been round 2," she smiled.

Melissa's eyes widened. "Round 2? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Mike is so sweet, and funny…there is just something about him I can't get enough of. I know I was hesitant at first, but THANK YOU for setting us up!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend.

Across town, Nic and Mike were having a similar conversation while waiting for the food. "So she is your girlfriend already?"

"Yep, we decided to try things out this afternoon," Mike nodded.

"You aren't worried about moving a little fast?"

Mike shrugged. "I don't know Nic, there is something about her. I don't want to take things slow. I just want to be with her as much as I possibly can. It bums me out we have to hang out while the girls are at work tomorrow," he teased.

Nic shook his head as they headed out the door. "Love you too."

After dinner was done and the dishes were cleared, Melissa and Nic left for the evening. Mike and Taylor were reluctantly standing by the front door- trying to say good bye.

"How long do you work tomorrow?" he asked before a quick kiss.

"From 7-5, unfortunately I have 10 hour shifts this week," Taylor responded, referring to her job as a nurse.

"Are you able to do lunch tomorrow?"

"I should be able to, but I will call you in the morning."

Mike nodded. "Well…I guess I should get back to the hotel. Baby girl, this weekend has been incredible."

"Yea it has," she agreed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

Taylor smiled, biting her lower lip. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Not saying a word, Mike kicked his shoes back off and tossed the brunette over his shoulder. "Of course I will," he said as they headed back upstairs. No doubt to have another incredible night together.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Taylor arrived at the hospital the next day, things immediately turned crazy. She had several patients needing their daily medicine, one needed prepped for surgery while others just needed checked on in general. Once her tasks were momentarily taken care of, she headed back to the nurses station to catch up on paper work. Her co-worker, Lindsay, happen to look in her direction and couldn't help but notice how tired Taylor looked and how many times she was yawning.

"Taylor, what's up?" she finally asked. "Your usually so alert and with it in the mornings."

"It probably has to do with the most amazing weekend I spent with someone," she smiled.

Lindsay's eyes widened. "You met someone?! And you didn't tell me?! Who is he? Do I know him?"

"No you don't know him, and in fact Melissa and Nic set us up. His name is Mike, and he…is just incredible! I think the last time I felt like this was when I was with Chase. And even then, it wasn't the same."

"So, you're telling me that Nic set you up with one of his WWE friends?" Lindsay asked as Taylor nodded. "Who is it?"

Before she could answer, a set of elevators dinged and both friends noticed the muscular man in sight, with flowers in hand. Lindsay's jaw literally dropped as he walked toward Taylor.

"Good morning baby girl," Mike smiled as he handed her the flowers.

"Good morning," she replied before hugging him. "Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I knew what hospital you worked at, but wasn't positive on which floor. So I found out from the lobby where you were, and I'm here to ask you for a lunch date."

Taylor smiled. "Of course I will have lunch with you. But I only get like a half hour, so I hope you don't mind the hospital cafeteria."

Mike shook his head. "No that's fine."

"Ok good. By the way, this is my co-worker and friend, Lindsay," she said pointing to the star struck woman to her right.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mike," he said as he offered his hand.

Lindsay nervously laughed. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, I will get out of your hair. What time?" he asked.

Taylor shrugged. "I'm not sure. We all usually go at different slow times throughout the day. Can I text you?"

He nodded. "Of course. I will stay close, and will see you soon," Mike smiled as the pair quickly kissed. "Bye."

She could literally feel her heart melt as he walked away. "See you later."

Once he was out of sight, Lindsay turned toward her friend. "Your dating the Miz?!"

"Yea, we were set up over the weekend, and really hit it off. It's only been a few days, but I feel like I'm falling in love with him."

"Already? Isn't that a little fast?"

"Maybe," Taylor shrugged. "But I feel like it needs to move fast. I don't want it to move slow."

Before Lindsay could respond, they both the vibrating sound of Taylor's phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and immediately groaned. "Who is it?" Lindsay asked.

"My mom texted me."

_Mrs. Stine: I just ran into Melissa. She told me you were dating someone. How come I didn't hear that from you?_

_Taylor: It just started & I wanted to get to know him a little better. _

_Mrs. Stine: How about we all have dinner tonight? I want to meet this mystery man. Our house at 7._

_Taylor: Ugh! _

Several hours later, Mike met Taylor back at work, and both were settled with food in front of them. "Tays, you're pretty quiet," he pointed out. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. Listen I talked to my mom today, and she ran into Melissa. She knows we are seeing each other."

"Were you trying to hide me?" he asked.

"No! Not at all! I just didn't tell her anything yet because it's only been a few days, and I wanted to get to know you more. But she wants the both of us to come over for dinner-tonight. I'm sorry."

Mike chuckled. "It's ok baby girl. That's part of a relationship is meeting the parents. In fact, I talked to my mom and step-dad today too. They are going to visit this weekend since I'm home. And they want to meet you too."

"Oh my gosh! I'm nervous about tonight and this weekend!"

"Taylor there is nothing to be nervous about. Everything will work out great."

"You think so?"

Mike nodded. "I know so," he smiled, kissing the hand he was holding. "Besides, I don't know why your so worried. Parents love me," he winked.

Giggling, Taylor rolled her eyes. "Gee, confident much?"

"Do you want to know why I'm so confident?"

"Sure! Enlighten me," she teased.

"I am confident because I am AWESOME," he exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! What have I gotten into?" Taylor sighed.

"You love it and you know it," Mike replied as they quickly kissed.

Later on that night, the couple were on the way to meet her parents. As they neared the house, Taylor kept noticing Mike mess with his tie.

"For the record, you didn't have to dress up," she said, referring to his blue dress shirt, striped tie and black dress pants.

"I know but I did want to make a good impression. I want to show them I am a good guy for you."

Taylor smiled as they pulled into the driveway. "Well, I guess it's now or never. Are you ready?"

"Probably as ready as I'm ever going to be," he replied.

The walk up to the house was quiet, and neither realized the other took a deep breath when Taylor opened the door. "Mom? Dad? We are here," she called.

Just then, a woman with the same brown hair as Taylor appeared in the living room. "Hello honey," she said as she hugged Taylor. Mike smiled at the interaction.

"Mom, this is Michael Mizanin. Or as you called him, the mystery man," Taylor smiled. "Mike, this is my mom Janet."

"Michael, it is a pleasure to meet you," the older woman smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine. And you have a lovely home, thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"Absolutely," Janet replied as a taller man appeared.

"Hi dad," Taylor exclaimed as they hugged as well. "Dad, this is Michael Mizanin. Mike, this is my dad, Steven."

"Nice to meet you Michael," he said.

"It's great to meet you as well and please call me Mike," he smiled.

"Well, dinner is just about done. How about we go into the kitchen?" Janet suggested, leading the way.

As Mike followed, he noticed a lot of metals and awards on the wall by the television. He stopped to look at them.

"Those are my dad's awards," Taylor said, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "He is the fire departments chief, and those awards are for bravery, excellence, etc."

"Wow," he replied, taking a hold of her hands. "That's incredible."

As they continued to talk, Steven wondered where they had gone and watched their interaction. He smirked as he watched Mike quickly kiss Taylor's temple.

"What are you looking at?" Janet asked, and then saw her daughter. "Your not spying, are you?"

"No, of course not. Our daughter looks really happy doesn't she?"

Janet smiled as she watched Taylor smile. "Yes, she does look happy. And she deserves to be."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Here is the new update, and as always, please read & review!**

The week quickly passed for Mike and Taylor, and soon it was Friday evening. The couple were in Mike's townhouse, preparing dinner and waiting for his mom and step-father to arrive.

"So I think dinner with my parents this week went well," Taylor smiled as she cut potatoes.

"I agree," Mike said, as he prepared the chicken.

"And my mom went on for like a day straight about if a guy can sit and listen to stories about interior decorating and fireman's balls, than he must be perfect," Taylor said as the WWE superstar wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I was happy to listen to her stories," he whispered. "Some of them were kind of interesting."

"Interesting? Babe, I'm her daughter and find some of them boring to me. You don't have to say that to get in my pants or anything."

Mike laughed at loud. "I wouldn't say that to get in your pants, but since you brought it up," he smirked, moving her hair to the side and began to trail kisses down her neck.

Biting her lip, Taylor smiled. "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but your parents will be here soon. "And I don't think that would be a good first impression."

He looked at the clock, and without saying anything Mike put Taylor on the kitchen counter. "Mom and Donnie won't be here for like another hour. And you smell really, really good," he said, continuing the gentle assault on her neck.

Another hour past, and as Taylor finished fixing herself up in the bathroom, the doorbell rang.

"Hey mom," Mike smiled as he quickly hugged the shorter woman. "How was your flight?"

"It was the same as always. Pretty good," she replied as an older, slightly graying man walked up to the townhouse.

"Hi Mike," Donnie said as he shook the younger man's hand. "I've been watching RAW, and you are doing great!"

"Thanks," he replied.

Just then, the three adults heard noise from the stairs and turned toward it. Smiling, Mike grabbed Taylor's hand and the two shared a smile.

"Mom, Donnie, this is the woman who has become important in my life. This is Taylor Stine."

"Taylor, it's so nice to finally meet you," his mom Jeannie said. "Mikey has told me a lot about you!"

"All good I hope," she teased.

"Of course baby girl," Mike said as he winked. "And this is my step-dad Donnie."

"Hi," she smiled as she shook hands with the man. Before anything else could be said, everyone heard the kitchen timer start buzzing.

"Ah, just in time!" Mike exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Dinner is ready!"

"You cooked?" Jeannie asked. "I remember an incident in the kitchen when you were younger-"

"Uh mom, we don't need to bring that up," he replied. "You have to remember I was like 10 and young!"

"Do I dare ask what happened?" Taylor cautiously asked.

"I was little and I thought I was going to be nice and cook dinner. Well, I ended up getting the stove on fire…" he began.

"Needless to say, I got a new stove and new paint," Jeannie said smiling.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea. Well I didn't do all the cooking, and Tays is a fantastic cook! So let's eat before it gets cold!" he exclaimed.

"So Taylor, what do you do?" Jeannie asked as they began eating.

"I am actually a nurse at Los Angeles County Hospital. I've been there for almost two years," she smiled.

"That's wonderful! And how did you and Mike meet?"

"Mike and I were actually set up on a blind date," Taylor explained as Mike winked at her. "I was a little hesitant at first in going, but now I'm glad I did."

As everyone continued talking, Donnie paid special attention to the little interactions between Mike and Taylor. He could tell that they really cared about each other, but also knew it was short time since they had met.

After dinner was over, Taylor and Jeannie offered to take care of the dishes. Donnie took this opportunity to have a talk with his step-son. "Mike, why don't we have a beer on the porch?" he suggested.

"So…Taylor seems like a great girl," Donnie began once they were settled.

Mike nodded. "She is. Taylor is…amazing!"

"But it's only been a short period of time…"

"That doesn't matter," he spat. "You can't help how you feel about a person. And I am crazy about her. In fact, I think I'm falling in love with her."

"After a week?"

"Yes after a week," Mike said as he stood up. "And if I remember correctly, you and my mom were married six months after their divorce was finalized. How is that different?"

"Six months is a longer period of time than a week. Do you know what Taylor's middle name is? Does she have any siblings? What's her favorite color?"

Mike sighed. "Taylor's middle name is Marie, she is an only child but very close to her best friend Melissa and her favorite color is pink. Anything else?"

Donnie sighed. "Just be careful and be safe. That's all I ask."

The older couple soon left, and once Mike and Taylor were alone she could tell something was bugging him. She knew something was really up when in the shower and getting dressed-and he didn't try to join her. When she walked into the bedroom, Taylor noticed Mike was staring absent minded out the bedroom window.

"Mike, you've been kind of quiet since your mom and step-dad left. Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Yea I'm fine."

"Gee I wish I could believe that, but you don't sound so convincing," Taylor replied as she strided across the room, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please talk to me."

"I am really fine," Mike replied, squeezing her hand. "I've just been thinking about me and Donnie's conversation while we were outside. I'm also thinking about how I don't want to leave you in a week."

Taylor stuck out her lower lip as Mike turned and faced her, causing him to smirk. "What are we going to do once you go back on the road? I want to keep seeing you."

"Oh you aren't getting rid of me that easy," he smiled. "We can call each other several times a day, text and even Skype. I always have my laptop with me. In fact, I want to ask if you'll join me on the road next week when I return."

"Wow! I'd love to join you, and it would be even cool if Melissa could go too. But I would definitely have to check with work. I hope that is ok."

"Of course it's ok-I expected you needing to check with work," he said as they quickly kissed. Silently, Mike led Taylor to his king size bed and motioned for her to sit in between his legs.

"Mike your scaring me. In the week I've known you, you have never been this quiet. Does this have to do with the conversation between you and Donnie?"

He nodded as he lightly kissed her shoulder. "Yea it does. This morning I felt really confident and after talking with him…I just have a million thoughts going through me," he explained and taking a deep breath. "Tell me, what do you think about relationships and love?"

Taylor's eyes widened. "Well…if you are referring to us, I can definitely feel a connection between us. Personally, I've never felt this excited to spend time with someone than I do with you. And I think if you know…you know."

"I am so glad you said that," Mike smiled as he quickly kissed his girlfriend. "That's what me and my step-dad were talking about- love and relationships. Baby girl, I know it's only been a week, but I know what I feel. And I am falling for you, hard and fast. And my step-dad thought it might be too soon and-"

"Wait a second," Taylor interrupted. "Did I hear what I thought I just heard? I-I don't know what to say!"

"Mike's eyes widened. "Holy crap, did I just blurt that out loud? Well, uh…" he stuttered before taking a deep breath. "Listen, I meant every single word. But I'm not going to make you say it back to me-especially if you aren't ready. I just needed you to know how I was feeling."

Smiling, Taylor wrapped her arms around his muscular neck, the two sharing a passionate kiss. "You have got to be the most sweetest man on the face of this earth. Do you know that?"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Most definitely a good thing. Mike, I can totally understand what you are saying because I feel the same way. I love you too," she softly said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! They are appreciated & the drama is about to pick up!**

**Just a heads up: the storylines that will be starting on RAW in the story do not follow what is going on in real life**

**1 Week Later**

**Las Vegas**

Mike couldn't help but smile as he walked into the arena that Monday Night Raw was going to be held that night. He and Taylor had just arrived after checking in the hotel, and couldn't wait to show his girlfriend off.

Taylor happened to look to her left, and instantly noticed the smile upon the superstar's face. "So…what's the smile about?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"Nothing really. I'm happy to be back at work, and I'm even more happy to be showing off the most beautiful woman ever."

"Oh so Nicole Kidman is going to be here tonight?" she teased.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Mike wrapped an arm around her. "Come on! She is pretty, but no one can compare to the woman who is on my arm as we speak," he smiled, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Taylor returned his smile.

Just as they were about to kiss, the couple could hear kissing noises being made for them. "Very funny Nic," Mike said in an annoyed like tone, making sure to keep an arm around the slender waist of Taylor.

"Forgive him. He doesn't have manners," Melissa said as she punched her boyfriend in the arm.

"Ow!" Nic exclaimed. "I am just here to tell you that Vince is looking for you."

Mike nodded as he once again turned toward Taylor. "I better go see what is going on. It's probably not a good idea to keep the boss waiting."

"No probably not," Taylor agreed.

"Nic, I got us a private locker room for the night. If you don't mind, please show Taylor where that is and I will catch up with you guys later," he said as Nic nodded. Mike then turned his attention back to Taylor. "I will see you soon. I love you baby girl."

Taylor smiled. "I love you too Mike," she replied as they quickly kissed, and he disappeared around the corner.

"You too are a bunch of mushy fools," Melissa exclaimed as they headed toward the intended destination.

"I can't help it," Taylor replied. "Mike is different. I also like the fact that he isn't afraid to show how much he cares about me."

As the two friends continued to gush, they both forgot Nic was right behind them. "Um, ladies do I need to leave the two of you alone?" he asked, opening the locker room door. "I feel like I don't need to hear all this mushy shit."

Both girls giggled. "Aw, Nic are you uncomfortable? Are you not getting enough from Melissa?" Taylor teased.

"Hey!" Melissa exclaimed. "What did I do to be included in this conversation?" she smiled.

"Man, I wonder if Mike knows what he's gotten into. At least you can hold your own against him," he spat.

Meanwhile, Mike had just walked in Vince's office, and felt butterflies as he waited for his boss to speak. He had a smile on his face, and the WWE superstar hoped that was a good sign.

"Mike," Vince began, "I wanted to let you know that I have been very impressed with your matches and microphone promos over the last few weeks. You deserved those two weeks off."

"Thank you," he simply replied.

"You're welcome. As you know John Cena damaged his elbow and has to have minor surgery. But he is out long enough to where he had to relinquish the title. Tonight on RAW, we are going to have a battle royal to determine the new champion. Congratulations, Mike, you are going to win that championship."

Literally speechless, Mike's jaw fell to the floor. "Wow, Vince. Thank you. Thank you very much," he exclaimed, shaking the older man's hand.

"You're welcome and you deserve it Mike," Vince smiled. "Here is the new script for tonight."

A few minutes later, Mike walked out of the office with even a bigger smile than before. He wanted to scream it from the roof top but knew he couldn't. The match was going to be announced at the beginning of RAW, but the end result was only known to a few people.

When Mike walked into his locker room, he noticed no one was in view. "Taylor?" he called.

Just then, the bathroom door opened. "Hey babe," she replied. "How did your meeting go?"

"It went incredible! Can you keep a secret?"

Taylor scrunched her eyebrows. "Ok, sure. What is your secret?"

Wrapping his arms around her once again, Mike had the biggest smile on his face. "After tonight, you will be dating the new WWE champion!"

"Oh my God! Baby that's awesome!" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms. "But why do I have to keep it a secret?"

"Well, as you already know, Cena got hurt and the title is going to be won in a battle royal. Only the last few people that will be in the ring know the outcome."

"Mike I am so proud of you," Taylor gushed as she pressed her lips to her boyfriend's.

Later on that night, Mike was in full ring gear and began pacing around as he continued watching the monitor, waiting patiently for his turn to enter the ring.

"Yo, Mike, your going to pace a hole in the floor," Nic joked, watching his friend.

"Haha, your funny," he replied as Nic's music began to blare.

"That is me! I'll see you out there," he said as he quickly kissed Melissa, and disappeared behind the curtain. Once out of view, the butterflies grew in the pit of Mike's stomach.

"Mike, I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous," Taylor stated.

"That's because I'm next."

Before anyone could say anything else, Mike's music began to play to a mixture of cheers and boos. Simply winking at Taylor, he disappeared through the curtain.

"Ok, Melissa, do I need to know anything about being a wrestler's girlfriend?" Taylor asked as she and her friend sat down.

"One piece of advice I will tell you is that don't believe what you hear until Mike tells you himself. Remember when I thought Nic was messing around?" she asked as Taylor nodded. "That is what I'm talking about. All that was a rumor, and Nic had never messed around. It's crazy how many rumors are on the internet!"

"Seriously?"

Melissa nodded as Nic was eliminated from the match, and re-appeared backstage. "Just remember, don't listen to the rumors that are out there. I'm not trying to scare you and make you think there is a rumor about Mike. Whether there is or not, I don't know. But if you think something happened, and Mike doesn't tell you, I wouldn't believe anything," Melissa said as she stood and joined her boyfriend. "We will catch up with you guys later."

"Ok, but don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Nic looked over his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows causing Taylor to laugh. Once the couple was gone, she turned her attention back to the monitor. There was only 2 men left in the ring- Mike and CM Punk.

CM Punk was trying to set up for his signature move, The Go To Sleep. But Mike was able to counter, delivered his signature move, Skull Crushing Finale. He then kicked Punk out of the ring and quickly glided up the ladder. With ease, Mike grabbed the championship belt and held it high above his head.

Taylor literally started jumping & screaming as she watched her boyfriend celebrate in the ring. Once he returned backstage, his co-workers and backstage hands gathered to offer their well wishes and congratulations. However, Mike was looking for one particular person.

Once Taylor was in view, he walked right past everyone else, arms open. Taylor jumped in his open stance, hugging him tightly. "Baby, I am so proud of you," she said.

As they quickly kissed, a thought had come in his head. "Taylor, I am on such a high right now and I don't want that feeling to end. I feel like we need to celebrate."

"Ok, how do you want to celebrate?" she asked as he let her down, but not out of his arms.

Mike took a deep breath. "Marry me."

Taylor was shocked, to say the least. "W-What?"

Getting down on one knee, Mike took his girlfriend's left hand. "Taylor, I know it hasn't been that long that we've known each other but I know we are right for each other. I have never felt like this about anyone before. Now I don't have a ring, but I am promising you that I will give you everything possible," he said before taking a deep breath. "Baby, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

A million emotions and thoughts were going through Taylor's mind. Were they ready for marriage? Did she love him enough to stay married forever? Where would they live? As tears began streaming down her cheeks, she placed her hand over her heart.

"Oh my God. I don't know what to say," she replied.

Mike then stood up, pulling his girlfriend close. "Please say yes. Like I said, I know we haven't been together very long, but I promise you that I will be the best husband possible. Baby girl, I love you and I have never felt this way about ANYONE before. I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you, but you will get the best one possible. And you will be well taken care of."

"What about our families?"

"If you like we can plan a real wedding, but personally I don't want to wait. We could get married here, and plan a party after. Hell, we could even plan a renewal ceremony later on too."

Taylor nodded. She knew there was a million reasons why they shouldn't get married, or even wait if she did accept. But there was one thing her heart was telling her. Like Mike, she had never felt love for a person like she did at that moment. And she didn't want to mess this up.

"Yes," she finally answered as a smile spread across Mike's face. "And right now!"

"So…I just want to double check, your saying yes?" he asked again as Taylor nodded, smiling. Mike then snatched her in his arms, and twirled her around.

"I love you," he whispered in between quick, but passionate kisses.

"I love you too Mike," Taylor replied.

"So, should we head over to a wedding chapel? We could go now!" Mike suggested as they started walking toward the locker room.

Taylor giggled. "First of all, you need to get dressed and take a shower," she smiled. "I will not marry a man who is stinky!"

"Ok, ok deal. After I get dressed and shower, we are out of here. Now here is my question, should we tell Nic and Melissa? Or just surprise everyone at the same time?"

"Mike, Mel is my best friend," Taylor explained as they stopped in front of the locker room door. "Besides, don't we need two witnesses? I think we should tell them."

Nodding, the WWE superstar opened the door. Just then, Nic and Melissa's make out session was in full sight. "Hey, hey!" Mike exclaimed. "The only two people that should be making out is me and Taylor!"

Nic shrugged. "You know as well as I do that when your in the company of a beautiful woman, it happens!"

"What are you guys doing in here anyway?" Taylor asked. "I figured you guys would have left by now."

"No way! We are all in Vegas!" Nic exclaimed. "It's time to go have some fun. Mizanin, go get dressed and we'll go do something!"

Mike & Taylor exchanged looks. "We thought of something to do tonight, and it also involves you two."

"What's that?" Melissa asked.

"Well…" Taylor started, "Mike has proposed and we are getting married! In fact as soon as he gets dressed, we are heading toward a wedding chapel."

"And we want you guys to be the best man and maid of honor," he added.

To say Nic and Melissa were stunned was simply an understatement. Silence fell over the room as both couples exchanged looks with one another.

"Taylor, come with me," Melissa finally stated as she pulled her friend from the room.

Once the door shut, Nic turned toward his friend. "Your getting married?! And you've known this girl for how long?"

"Nic, don't try to change my mind," Mike stated as he got his shower stuff and a change of clothes. "I love Taylor."

"Look I'm not going to try and tell you that you shouldn't love her. Hell, I told Melissa early in our relationship too that I loved her. But are you sure your ready for marriage?"

"Listen, I don't have all the answers Nic. All I know is that I love Taylor, and I want to be with her. Now, I am going to get in the shower and start getting ready. You can either come, be my friend and best man…or you can still be my friend and not come."

Outside in the hallway, Melissa was having a similar conversation with Taylor. "So you guys have been together nonstop for the last two weeks, but Taylor what is going to happen when you go back to work, and Mike stays on the road? And the RAW roster is gearing up for a European tour in a few weeks, so he won't be home for like a good 2 weeks," Melissa said. "And Mike just won the championship belt. That also means he will have more media appearances and not so many days off."

Taylor sighed. "Melissa, what do you want me to say? First of all, you and Nic are the ones who set Mike and I up on that blind date. And you of all people know what I am going to go through- Nic just gave up the Intercontinental championship."

"Yes I know, and that was hard period for us. Remember how I thought he was messing around, and our talk earlier? Whose house are you going to live in? Are you going to keep your job? And do your families even know?"

"Mel, these are all great questions and I will admit that I don't have the answers to some. No, our families don't know- we are surprising everyone. And yes I am going to keep my job as a nurse. Now, Mike is going to be out any minute and we are going to head toward a wedding chapel. I am leaving it up to you as to whether or not you join us."

Before Melissa could answer, the locker room door opened and Mike and Nic appeared. Exchanging smiles, Mike wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist. "So are you ready?"

Taylor nodded. "Absolutely," she said as they quickly kissed. She then turned toward their friends. "Will you guys be joining us?"

Nic and Melissa exchanged looks, and she smiled. "Of course we are coming," Melissa said. "Nic and I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, no one can be the best man and maid of honor that we can be."

"Thanks Mel," Taylor said as she hugged her friend.

About 20 minutes later, the four friends were in the Little White Wedding Chapel's parking lot. After Mike and Taylor picked out rings and a marriage license, they were standing in front of the minister. As they joined hands, Taylor smiled as Mike winked at her.

"Do you Michael take Taylor as your wife?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" Mike replied.

The minister then turned toward Taylor. "Do you Taylor take Michael as your husband?"

She nodded. "You bet I do!"

After exchanging rings, Mike and Taylor were both literally jumping up and down as they waited for the minister to finish. "I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Mike wasted no time in dipping his new bride and wiggling his new eyebrows. He then leaned down and passionately kissed her. "I love you," he whispered.

Taylor smiled. "I love you too Mike."


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, the newlyweds finally arrived in Los Angeles and headed back toward Mike's house. While driving in his familiar gated community, Mike looked toward his new bride. She was absently smiling, and twirling her wedding set.

"You know I could be wrong, but you look pretty happy," Mike suddenly said, breaking Taylor's thoughts.

Taylor giggled. "I am VERY happy. And I hate to bring this up at this time, but Melissa did bring up a good point before our wedding. Where are we going to live?"

"Hmmm…that is a good question. I just bought my house last year-"

"And I just re-modeled," Taylor added. "But I do like how you live in a gated community. That would be safe for me when you are on the road and safe for you so the crazy fans can't get near, etc."

Mike nodded as he pulled into the driveway and into the garage. "Yeah, that is true. And my house might have a little more room if/when we decide to have a family."

"Yeah, your definitely right about that. Let's not decide anything tonight. All I want to do is get ready for our families to be here so we can share our news and spend another night with my baby."

Smiling, Mike walked past Taylor and leaned against the doorway that leads into the kitchen. "Ummm…Mike are you going to let me walk past?"

"Isn't it tradition that the groom carry the bride over the threshold?"

Before Taylor could argue, Mike hoisted her over his shoulder and jogged into the house, causing Taylor to bounce up and down. "Mike!" she squealed. "Put me down!"

"In a minute," he replied, kindly patting her butt."

Moments later, the WWE superstar entered the family room and plopped his wife on the chocolate colored oversized couch. Both were giggling.

"Better?" he asked in between giggles.

Taylor nodded. "Yes, much better."

"Good," Mike replied as he leaned down and passionately kissed her. In an instant, Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am going to make you so happy," he whispered.

"Your doing a pretty good job so far," she replied as they kissed again.

The next day, Taylor felt both nervous and excited as she got food ready for the family barbecue. While she and Mike were on the road, they had both gotten a hold of their families and organized the get together. That way, everyone could be present when they announced the good news.

"Baby girl, do you know when everyone should be here?" Mike asked once the grill was started.

"Very soon. Do you think we have enough food?"

"Tay, I think you guys have enough food to feed a small army," Melissa chimed in.

Mike smirked. "I have to agree," he replied as he went back outside.

"So…are you guys nervous? I mean your about to announce HUGE news," Melissa said.

"Yes I understand that. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous," Taylor replied. "But I am also VERY excited. Yes, I know Mike and I moved a little fast but I have never been this happy. I truly feel like we made the right decision."

"I have to admit, I don't think I have seen you smile so much since before you met Chase."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Looking back now, that was a mistake. I can't believe I even put up with him."

"I'm just glad he's out of your mind," Melissa said. "By the way, how are you and Mike doing this? Are you guys keeping your rings on?"

"Honestly we haven't talked about it," Taylor said looking up from the food. Before anything else was said, both ladies heard the doorbell ring. "Mike, someone is here," she called.

Without hesitation, the WWE superstar walked into the kitchen with his bride behind him. "Ready?" he asked.

Taylor nodded. "Yea. Should we keep our rings on?"

Mike shrugged. "Sure. Let's see if anyone notices," he replied, winking. She only nodded as he opened the door. "Hi Steven, hi Janet!" he said, welcoming the new in-laws.

"Hi mom!" the petite brunette smiled , hugging the older woman. "Hi daddy!"

"It's good to see everyone. What's the occasion for the get together?" Janet asked as everyone walked into the spacious kitchen.

"I don't know," Taylor said, kind of hiding her left hand. "Mike and I are together and wanted to introduce our families to one another."

"Absolutely," Mike agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on the burgers and chicken out on the grill. Steven, the rest of the guys are outside if you'd like to join us."

"I like your thinking," Steven said. "Ladies, I'll be outside if you need me."

Not long after Steven and Janet got settled, Mike's dad, mom and step dad made it to the get together. After introductions were made, the ladies were talking as Janet noticed the piece of jewelery on her daughter's finger. "Hey Taylor, can I see you for a second?"

Taylor followed her mom into another room, and once the door was closed she had a feeling what was about to happen. "What's wrong mom?"

"Well, I see a ring on an all important finger, Taylor. Is that a reason why all of us are here? Do you have something to tell me?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, you know that I went on the road with Mike this week. And after he won his match for the WWE title, Mike proposed and I accepted. We eloped in Vegas after we left the arena."

"You eloped?" Janet repeated. "What made you decide to elope?"

"I was so happy for him after his win, and we wanted to celebrate. That is when Mike proposed, and I said yes. We didn't want to wait, and so we got married in Vegas."

"Are you going to plan a real wedding sometime? I would like to see my only daughter get married."

"Yes, we are going to have a real wedding. We haven't set a date or anything, and not much has been said but it will happen sometime. I want that as well. Are you mad at me?"

"I just have one question," Janet began. "Are you happy? Are you sure you know him well enough to be married forever?"

Taylor shrugged. "Obviously I don't see the future, but all I know is that I love him. Mike is incredible and in the short period of time we've been together, it's totally different than when I was with Chase. I trust what we have is real."

"Then I am happy for you," Janet smiled as she embraced her daughter. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, very happy," Taylor replied as there was a soft knock on the door.

"Is everything ok?" Mike asked, popping his head in. "I came into the kitchen to announce lunch is ready, and noticed you guys were missing."

"Yes, everything is fine," Taylor replied, wiping away a stray tear. "Mom noticed my wedding ring."

Mike then turned toward his mother-in-law, almost worried. He instantly felt the pressure go away when Janet smiled. "Welcome to the family Mike," she said, giving him a quick hug. "All I ask is that you take care of my daughter."

"You know I will," he smiled.

Within a half hour, everyone was seated on the huge outside deck, enjoying good food, beautiful weather and company. Mike and Taylor kept exchanging glances toward one another, wondering when to announce their news.

"Aw, I love that you guys have googley eyes for one another," Melissa smiled.

"It's so romantic," Nic sarcastically said as everyone chuckled.

"Yea, I do have googley eyes for Taylor but for good reason," Mike said as he stood, Taylor following suit. "If I could have everyone's attention, we have something to announce. As you know, this woman to my right and I have been together for a few weeks, and it's been the best few weeks of my life."

"And I have to agree with Mike," Taylor added.

"Well, as everyone knows, the WWE was in Vegas a few days ago. I was fortunate enough to win the WWE title. We wanted to celebrate, and we became engaged."

"Engaged?!" Jeannie, Mike's mother, exclaimed. "I must admit, I am excited!"

"Congratulations son," his father, Greg, replied.

Mike and Taylor exchanged smiles. " I have to admit, that wasn't the reaction we were expecting, but I personally am glad you are happy. But Taylor and I didn't want to wait to plan a wedding."

"While we were in Las Vegas, Mike and I eloped," Taylor rambled as the newlyweds showed their ring fingers. "We got married late Monday night. Nic and Melissa were our witnesses."

Several moments of silence passed as the news sunk in. As Mike glanced toward his wife, he could see she was becoming more nervous. He grabbed her hand, and tenderly placed a kissed on it.

"Does anyone have anything to say?" Mike finally asked.

"Are you guys going to plan a real wedding?" Taylor's father, Steven asked.

"Yes, someday there will be a real wedding," Taylor said as Mike nodded. "I will admit, eloping wasn't the easiest decision to make and I know it's only been a few weeks since we've met. But after Mike proposed, I didn't want to wait to get married. We both wanted to be married now."

"Are you happy?" Donnie asked.

"Very, very happy," Mike replied. "I haven't felt this good in a relationship in a very long time."

Saying nothing, Jeannie got up from her seat, instantly hugging the two adults. "In all honesty, I think you guys should have waited. But you and Taylor are adults. And if you are happy, then I am happy for the both of you."

"So am I," Greg agreed as Donnie, Steven and Janet all nodded.

Late into the night, after all the guests had gone and the messes were cleaned up, Mike and Taylor lay close together. "So is it really true? We are married, and no one is mad at us? Everyone is happy for us?!" she exclaimed, rubbing his bare arm.

Mike chuckled. "It's all real baby. And I wouldn't have it any other way! I love you.

Smiling, Taylor looked up toward her new husband, quickly kissing him. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday morning came all too soon for Mike and Taylor. It was early and as Mike looked over the suitcase he was packing, he could see tears start to fall from his wife's brown eyes.

"Baby, please don't cry. Before you know it, you're going to be glad when I leave on road trips."

She giggled. "I really doubt that. It's just…the week has been amazing. I'm not ready to share you yet."

Mike smiled. "Share me?" he asked with a smile.

"You know what I mean!"

"I'm just playing baby," he said, climbing on the bed next to her. "the week has been great. And honestly I'm not ready to go back either. But you have to remember- I just did come off of a two week vacation. And Wednesday morning is going to be here before you know it."

"Wednesday morning? I thought RAW superstars usually got home on Tuesdays."

Mike shrugged as he grabbed his title belt. "If you're the WWE champion, you're usually on both shows. And I will warn you know there is probably going to be more promotions, shows and signing stuff."

Taylor nodded. "I guess that comes with being the WWE champion's wife, huh?" she smiled.

He nodded, before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "But don't forget we'll Skype, text, call and you can come visit whenever you want," Mike explained as he got up from his spot to continue packing. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"First I'll probably move my clothes over and anything else I might need. And plus I have to work all weekend too."

Mike smirked. "See, you won't even know I'm gone!"

Before long, both adults heard a car horn honk. They both knew it was Nic. Neither said anything as they carried Mike's luggage to the front door.

"I will call you as soon as I land," he finally said once the luggage was loaded.

Taylor nodded, wrapping her arms around Mike's muscular neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, before they quickly kissed.

"Have a safe flight and please stay out of trouble."

"Now why would I get into trouble?" Mike asked, smiling. "I am a good boy!"

As they giggled, Nic repeatedly rolled his eyes. Finally, he honked the horn again- causing the newlywed couple to jump.

"Come on Romeo," Nic called. "Vince will have our assess if we are late and miss our flight!"

"Nic is grumpy," Mike said as they quickly kissed again.

Taylor giggled. "Melissa must not have given him any last night."

Mike smirked. "But unfortunately, he is right. I do need to get going."

"Ok," Taylor replied, hugging her husband again. "I love you and I will miss you like crazy."

"Back at you babe and I love you too."

"It's about time!" Nic exclaimed as Mike finally got into the car.

"Ah, keep your pants on. I'm here!"

Later that afternoon, after a trip to her house to pick up her clothes, Taylor met up with Melissa for lunch. "How do you do this week after week?" she asked. "I miss Mike already."

"I know I seem crazy now, but it does get better. You'll look forward to that time to yourself! You're just crazy in love right now."

Taylor smirked. "Speaking of crazy in love, how are you and Nic?"

Melissa shrugged. "Same ol', same ol'. I have to admit, I'm pretty jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? Why?" she asked.

"Nic and I have been together for over a year, and haven't talked about marriage. I love him and I know he's the one. You and Mike, you guys know each other for like two or three weeks and are already married. It just makes me wonder what he's thinking."

Before either could say anything, both got text messages.

_Nic Nemeth to Melissa Walker: hey baby! We just landed and headed toward the hotel. I will call soon. Love ya!_

_Mike Mizanin to Taylor Mizanin: I miss you already my beautiful wife! We are headed toward the hotel for a bit b4 the arena. I'll call on the way. Love you!_

"I'm sure everything is going to be ok," Taylor said to her friend. "He has already texted you, and even said he loves you."

"Do you think I'm overreacting?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes I'm sure everything is fine."

It was now in the middle of the afternoon, and after completing a phone call to Taylor, Mike strolled into the arena. He had the championship belt and a beautiful woman waiting for him at home. IT couldn't get any better!

"Did you know your smiling like a fool?"

Mike turned around and felt his stomach slightly turn. Standing in front of him was Eve Torres. Little knew that he and Eve had a fling when his relationship with Maryse finished. It was nothing more than sex.

Saying nothing, Mike held up his hand, to show the piece of jewelry. "I might be smiling like a fool, but it's because I finally met the woman I'm supposed to be with. I eloped with my girlfriend this week."

To say Eve was surprised was an understatement. "W-Wow," she finally stuttered. "That is great. Congratulations. I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"We haven't been together long, but when you know…you know," Mike explained as Eve only nodded. "Well, I was just told I need to meet with Vince. I'll see you later."

After rounding a few corners, Mike made it to Vince's office. After polite chit chat for a few moments, he got down to business.

"First of all, I heard about you getting your married. Congratulations. Is your bride traveling with you?"

"Thank you Vince, and unfortunately no. She works at a hospital in Los Angeles, and is working this weekend."

"That's too bad. I'd like to meet her sometime," he retorted as Mike nodded. "But the reason I called you in here, I want to change up your storyline."

"Mike nodded. "Ok. What are you thinking?"

"First of all, you are going to continue the storyline with Cena as planned. But with you being the WWE champion, I felt like we needed to put you in a romantic storyline."

"Romantic storyline? Sir, are you sure? I just got married," Mike said, holding up his ring finger.

"I understand that, Mike, and it's not like I'm having you do a love scene with this woman. We want you to film promos with her; she'll accompany you to the ring- simple things like that. What about simple kissing- like on her cheek or quickly on the lips?"

"I don't know Vince if that's a good idea. Has the diva been decided yet?"

Before Vince could answer, both men heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Vince boomed.

Without hesitation, the door opened. "Hi Vince," Eve said. "Did you send for me?"

**As always, please read and review! The drama is definitely about to begin!**


	10. Chapter 10

Nic's mouth gaped open as Mike explained Vince's new storyline idea. Without saying anything more, he started chuckling. "Dude, it's not funny," Mike said, completely irritated.

"No, you are wrong on this- it's completely hilarious," he laughed, getting up off his hotel bed. It was now Monday morning, 2 full days since Mike was told of the romantic storyline, and he had yet to tell Taylor. "Why are you getting so mad about it?"

Mike sighed, banging his head against the wall. "First of all, Eve and I had a fling not all that long ago. That in its self will make the situation uncomfortable. Then I am a newlywed- I don't already need to be causing problems with Taylor."

"First of all," Nic began as he got his gym bag ready, "It's not like you're going to be developing real feelings for Eve, and it's not like you have feelings for her now. You just need to be honest with Taylor, and just explain that it's just work. She's the person you're going home too each week. She is the woman you are married too. Good grief, quit being such a puss!" he exclaimed. "Now, are you going to the gym with me, Punk and Kofi?"

"No, I'm going to call Taylor. I'll go the gym later," Mike responded as he grabbed his cell phone off the dresser.

Once the hotel room door was closed, he began dialing the brunette's phone number. It rang longer than normal, and as Mike frowned, Taylor finally answered.

"Sorry babe, I was in the shower," she said in between breaths.

"That's ok. Are you heading toward the hospital or something?"

"No no," she responded, collapsing on their bed. "I picked up some extra hours last night and I literally just got up and was in the shower when you first called."

"Oh I see," Mike responded, grabbing his lap top. "Do you have a little while, or do you have plans?"

Even though he couldn't see her, Taylor shook her head. "No I couldn't sleep anymore so that is why I got up to shower. Is everything ok, Mike?"

"Yea everything is fine. I just have some down time for a little while before I need to head toward the arena. I was wondering if you wanted to SKYPE for a few minutes- I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok sure," replied Taylor. "Is everything ok? You sound kind of worried."

"Yea, everything is good. Like I said, I want to tell you this face to face."

"Oh, ok," she stammered. "Give me just a few minutes and I'll be on. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl," he said. "Talk to you soon," Mike replied before hanging up the phone.

As Taylor was logging on to her computer and getting on the internet, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous in talking with the WWE superstar. She couldn't shake the feeling he was nervous about something. He had never sounded like that to her before. Moments later, she saw Mike's screen name and logged right in. Both smiled once in view.

"Hey Mike!" she exclaimed.

"Hey honey! How is everything?"

"I can't complain. I spent most of the weekend at the hospital, ugh!" she stated sarcastically. "How about you? How is the road trip?"

Mike took a deep breath, it was now or never. "I had a talk with Vince the other day, and he's changing up my storyline."

"Oh yea? You're not going to lose the belt, are you?"

He shook his head. "No I'm not going to lose it. I'm still going to have my same storyline with Cena. In fact, tonight during our match you are going to see me hold the back of my neck at times- that is all planned. I won't be really hurt."

"I'm glad you told me that, and I hope you didn't just jinx yourself," Taylor smiled.

Mike smirked. "Yea I hope not either. But there is more. Vince wants me to pair up with a diva."

"What do you mean pair up?" she asked.

"It's called a romantic storyline. Eve and I would talk backstage, she would go to the ring with me and…Vince might want kissing on the cheek and stuff."

Silence fell over Taylor, and the longer she didn't say anything the more Mike knew she was upset. "Mike isn't that considered cheating?" she finally asked.

"Technically yes, and believe me I'm not too fond of the idea. I'm trying to convince boss man to ax it."

"Do you think he will?"

Slowly, Mike shook his head. "No, I really doubt it. But just remember babe, it's just work. You are the one I come home too. You are the one I married. I'm in love with you," he stated, pointing toward the computer screen.

Taylor took a deep breath, and stewed over the idea in silence for several minutes. "And Vince probably wouldn't listen to me if I asked to talk to him, huh?"

Mike shook his head. "No, he wouldn't. In fact, I'd probably get in trouble because he doesn't like to be told his ideas are not good- especially from the talent's family members."

"Then, I really don't have a choice."

"I'm sorry baby," he said, sticking out his lower lip in hopes of creating a smile. He didn't succeed. "I promise this is just work. No true feelings are being exchanged. It's like if I'd be in a movie- just acting. You are the one I come home too and you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Slowly, a small smile spread across the young brunette's face. "That's my girl," he stated.

"I'm sorry; I can't help but feel a little jealous. But like you said, it's just acting and it won't last forever."

"Atta girl. Tays, I hate to cut this short, but I need to get down to the arena soon, and I haven't been to the gym yet. I love you, and I will see you on Wednesday morning."

"I love you too Mike. Bye," she smiled.

Mike returned her smile and then reluctantly shut down his lap top. He intentionally left out the little detail of Eve being a former fling. That would just cause un-necessary drama.

Later on that afternoon, Mike arrived at the arena and didn't know what to expect. He knew he'd be having a match against John Cena, but would Vince start the storyline with Eve? Once he rounded the corner and witnessed Vince's assistant, Meredith, coming toward him, he knew he had his answer.

"Hi Mike, here is your new script for your storylines with John and Eve," Meredith stated. "Your due in front of catering in another hour- so you and Eve can film your first promo."

He inwardly groaned. "Ok, thanks Meredith."

Once he found the locker room, Mike was thankful no one was in there. He threw his bag against the lockers and took a quick look at the script.

That night, as RAW began, both Melissa and Taylor got comfortable on the couch. "I can't believe they paired Mike up with Eve. If they were going to pair him up with someone, it should have been someone else. Like Layla or even Kaitlyn," Melissa retorted.

"So, you don't think I have anything to worry about?"

"No way. I've seen Mike look at you Taylor. He loves you. Besides, the WWE likes to pair popular wrestlers up with divas every so often. So I'm sure this won't be the only time while he's with the company," Melissa said.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe," she quietly answered. "I think it's time for Mike's promo-he is on the screen."

**The screen showed Mike dressed in a white dress shirt, and dark dress pants and jacket. In his smug persona, he was polishing the title belt as Eve came up from behind him.**

"**Hey Miz," she smiled.**

**Mike turned around and smirked. "Hey Eve. I caught your match last week- you deserve to be champion."**

"**Aw thanks," she said, cocking her head to the side. "And I was thinking…that two champions together could create one powerful team."**

"**I'm not sure I know what you are talking about."**

"**Anytime you want company at the ring, in a match, or whatever tickles your fancy, I'm right here," Eve explained in a flirtatious tone, running her finger down the middle of Mike's shirt. She then kissed her pointer and middle fingers, and placed them on Mike's cheek before walking away.**

Taylor rolled her eyes as she stood. "She might as well ask to get into his pants."

Melissa snorted as she walked her friend walk away. "I am still in shock that Mike had a fling with that woman."

Wide eyed, Taylor turned back toward her friend. "Excuse me, what did you say? Mike had a fling with Eve?!"


	11. Chapter 11

As Mike drove toward his spacious home early Wednesday morning, a small smile had spread across his face. His matches on the just completed road trip were a complete success and highly praised. Also during some down time, he was able to visit a local jewelry store and picked up a surprise for Taylor.

But deep down, Mike felt as if something was…off. Before the weekend, anytime he and Taylor were on the phone, they would spend hours on the phone. Hell, they would be one of those cheesy couples that would say "no you hang up" over and over. But in the last 24 hours, something was different. Anytime Mike tried to call, Taylor would either not answer and if she did, she would be short in the conversation and then end the call all together several minutes later. Maybe he caught her at bad times through the day? Maybe he was just paranoid. As he pulled into the driveway, Mike knew he would soon get his answer.

It was right before 7am, and since it was Taylor's day off he knew she would still be in bed. After grabbing a bottle of water and setting his luggage at the bottom of the stairs, he raced toward their bedroom. Mike quietly opened the door, and there she was-lying on her side, pieces of hair across her cheek and her breathing even. To Mike, Taylor never looked more gorgeous.

"Baby girl," he said softly, moving those pieces of hair to the side. "Baby girl I am home."

It took a moment for Taylor to realize someone was talking to her, and after blinking her eyes a minute, she looked toward the man hovering over. "Hey Mike," she said, opening her arms. No matter how mad she was, she couldn't resist not touching him.

Mike happily obliged her, silently breathing a sigh of relief. Maybe everything was ok and he was just paranoid. "I missed you baby," he stated, kissing her temple.

Taylor bit her tongue, not wanting to bring up the Eve subject. "I missed you too."

Sitting up a little straighter, Mike dug into his jeans pocket. "I have a surprise for you babe. And it has to do with your wedding band."

As she sat up straighter, Taylor scrunched her eyebrows. "What do you mean my wedding band? I'm confused."

"Well, before I went to the arena yesterday, I went to a local jewelry store and got this for you," he said, handing Taylor a small velvet red box.

"What is this?"

"Open it and find out," Mike urged, smiling.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed once the box was open. Nestled inside was a 2 carat princess carat diamond on a white gold band, with tiny diamonds embedded in the band. "It's beautiful."

"You deserve a beautiful ring to wear along with your band," he said as they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too Mike," Taylor responded. They exchanged smiles and another kiss before Mike got up from his spot to put his keys away on top of the dresser and empty out his pockets.

Taylor took a deep breath. She didn't want to say what she was about to say, but they needed to talk. "How come you didn't tell me that you and Eve had a fling together?"

Mike stopped dead in his tracks as he took off his long sleeve shirt. "How did you…"

"I was told by a reliable source," Taylor interrupted. "Why didn't you tell me about Eve?"

Taking a deep breath, Mike turned to face his wife. "I didn't tell you…because I didn't want you to worry."

"And why do you think I'd worry?" Taylor asked, joining him in the middle of the room.

"You didn't like the storyline-"

"Would you if you were in my position? Mike, it's basically like I'm giving you free reign to cheat," Taylor spat.

"Of course I wouldn't like it Taylor, and I don't like it now. But it's my job-I'm sorry I can't do anything about it," Mike replied as Taylor stayed silent. He took this as a cue to go on. "As for me and Eve…like I said, I knew you didn't like the storyline and I didn't want to tell you it was with her to spare your feelings. I didn't want you to hurt more."

Taylor stayed silent for a moment, stewing over what Mike had just told her. "Can I ask about it?"

"What the fling?" Mike asked, as Taylor nodded. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"How long?"

"Like two months," Mike replied as he took his seat back on the bed.

"Did you and Eve have a relationship?" Taylor asked.

He shook his head. "No, it was never a relationship. Basically once the superstars got to the hotel, if she needed a sex fix, she would call me. If I wanted sex, I would call Eve."

"Who ended it? Why?" Taylor asked, sitting on the bed as well.

"I ended it and the reason is because I was tired of it. Eve and I started this little deal like a month or so after Maryse and I broke up. And after awhile, it just got old. I didn't want to be in a relationship at the time but I didn't want to continue that either. I just wanted to be by myself."

"Until you got set up on a blind date, and married her within weeks," Taylor smirked.

Mike returned her smile. "It's good to see that smile. Are you still mad?"

"Not really," she replied, shrugging. "I don't know if I was ever really mad. I think I was just upset at the fact you didn't tell me yourself. But is there anything else you haven't told me? Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, there are no other skeletons in my closet," Mike smiled, grabbing Taylor's hand.

"Mike I really do want our marriage to work. I don't want any secrets between us. A husband and wife shouldn't keep secrets."

"Agreed," he said. "No secrets."

The next morning, Taylor finished getting dressed and putting her hair up in a ponytail. It was going to be another day at the hospital. "Mike," she said quietly, walking toward her husband. "Baby, I'm going to work."

Mike groaned, rubbing his face. "Do you have to? I was hoping we could actually spend the day together."

"You know I have to. Besides, I only work till noon. I'll see you after lunch," she said.

An hour passed, and Taylor was busy as usual with her patient paperwork. As she was going through the files of patients needing to be seen, one name popped out in particular.

"Chase Montgomery," she whispered. "Oh shit!"

Taylor's friend and co-worker, Lindsay, heard her outburst. "What's the matter?"

"My ex-boyfriend is a patient! And there is probably no way I can give him to another nurse."

"No sorry," Lindsay replied. "He is Dr. Peters' patient and you are the head nurse for Dr. Peters."

Taylor groaned as she gathered her files. "Here goes nothing."

His hospital room was only a short walk away, and before entering she took a deep breath. When she walked into the room, she could see the man in the hospital bed looking toward the window. Just by looking at his silhouette, Taylor knew it was definitely the man who broke her heart.

"Hi Chase."

The man's head spun, and his eyes widened. "Taylor, hi. That's pretty crazy your my nurse."

"That's what you get when you have Dr. Peters. How is your knee feeling? What happened?"

"It's an old high school injury, and I was playing basketball with some friends. I wanted to try and dunk the basketball- I fell when I landed, and here we are."

Taylor nodded as she wrote down some notes. "Ok. Here is some meds to help with the pain. Your going into surgery first thing in the morning. It's just a normal, routine surgery and you will be good to go in about 6-8 weeks."

"Ok," Chase said as he took his meds. "I see you have a ring on. When did you get married?"

"Mike and I got married a week ago. We eloped while in Las Vegas," Taylor replied, checking on an IV.

"Wow, congratulations," he said. "Umm…do you have a minute? Can we talk for a second?"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea-"

"Please?" Chase asked. "Just for a second."

Taylor took another deep breath. "Ok."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Chase began. "Not long after we broke up, I found out Kayla was cheating on me too. It was the worst feeling in the world."

"Now you know how I felt," she retorted.

"Yes I do, and I am really sorry. I hope someday you will accept my apology."

"Thank you for your apology Chase. I'm going to let you rest now," Taylor said as she started walking out of the room.

"Make sure this Mike guy knows how lucky he is," Chase called. "Make sure he knows he's married to a great girl."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Hope you enjoy the new update, and as always please read & review!**

After her confusing morning with Chase, Taylor got off work around noon as scheduled. Before heading home, she stepped into the elevator and headed toward the sixth floor. She needed to talk to Melissa.

When the elevator dinged, Taylor instantly noticed the figure behind the desk, talking to a vendor no doubt. That was Melissa's job, ordering supplies that the doctors and nurses needed.

"Ok, thank you very much…good bye," Melissa said as she smiled toward her friend. "Hey, do you have some orders for me?"

"Actually no. I got off early today, and had to tell you about my strange morning. Guess who is a patient of mine?"

"Who?"

"Chase!"

Melissa's eyes widened. "Seriously! Have you talked to him?"

"Of course I've talked to him, he is a patient. He's having knee surgery tomorrow and while getting the details of what happened, he told me something interesting. I guess Kayla also cheated on him."

"Wow," Melissa replied. "I never would have guessed that. They seemed like the perfect couple," she said while using her fingers as air quotes while saying the word perfect.

Taylor smirked. "He even apologized. He saw my wedding ring and all I said was I am married to a man named Mike. Then as I was leaving, Chase said he hopes Mike knows how lucky he is, and how I am a great girl. He even apologized."

"At least you got an apology. Are you going to forgive him?"

"I accept his apology, and I feel like I really need to if I truly want to move on with Mike. And I do want to move on. I hope he doesn't think we are going to get back together because that won't happen. Even if hell freezes over."

Melissa smirked as her phone rang again. "I swear this phone has been ringing off the hook today."

"That's ok, I want to get home anyway. Maybe Mike and I can spend a quiet afternoon together. Bye," Taylor said, waving as she walked away.

About 20 minutes later, Taylor walked into the house and she heard anything but quiet. She peaked her head into the living room and there was Mike, Nic and another friend shouting at one another while playing video games.

"Hi," she called.

Mike looked quickly toward her. "Hey babe! How was work?"

She thought for only a second about bringing up Chase, but decided it wasn't worth it. "A normal day. What's going on here?"

"The guys and I are just hanging out. You remember Kofi right?"

"Hey Taylor," Kofi greeted.

She smiled back. "Hi! It's good to see you again. I'm just going to go and make a sandwich."

The guys sat in front of the tv all afternoon playing their games, and as Taylor continued to sit by herself the more she was getting upset. She envisioned a nice romantic afternoon with Mike and right now all he was worried about was Call of Duty. If she would have known this, she could have went shopping, or looked to see if she was needed at the hospital.

"Taylor," Mike called as he walked into the kitchen. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you order two large pizzas? We haven't had lunch yet."

"I guess," Taylor replied with no emotion.

As she attempted to walk past him, Mike lightly grabbed her arm. "Are you mad?"

"More like disappointed. You knew I got off early. I was thinking we were going to have a romantic afternoon. I didn't know everyone was going to stay all day."

"Do you want me to kick the guys out?"

"No of course not. I don't mind that your friends are here. And I'm sure your going to walk in here a time or two and my friends will be here. Our time is limited."

"Then come on the road with me when I leave on Friday."

Taylor gave her husband a knowing look. "Mike I wish I could. I do have my job."

"Hey Mike," Nic exclaimed. "Is the pizza ordered? What do we owe?"

"I'm not sure, I'm going to call now," he replied. Mike then turned toward his bride. "Tonight, ok. I promise."

Not wanting to argue further, Taylor only nodded. "That's my girl," Mike whispered as they kissed. "I love you baby girl."

In the early evening, the guys left, leaving Mike and Taylor alone. He quickly ushered her out of the bedroom so he could get the "surprise" ready. While waiting, Taylor picked up the kitchen and living room. She faintly heard Mike's phone ring upstairs but thought nothing of it.

"Taylor!" Mike finally called.

"Coming," she called flirtatiously. She sauntered up the stairs, and when the door was opened, Taylor was truly surprised. Candles were lit all over the room. And she could see in the master bath that a bath had already been drawn for them-smelling the faint smell of jasmine oils. "Wow."

"Are you surprised?" he whispered, kissing her neck.

"It's a wonderful surprise," Taylor replied as Mike's phone rang again. She watched him pull it from his pocket and groan. "Who is it?"

"The boss man," he said, referring to Vince McMahon. "Hi Vince," he finally answered.

While waiting, Taylor walked into her closet and pulled a silk nighty from a drawer. When she walked out, Mike was leaning against their king sized bed…and he looked worried.

"Mike," she said.

He looked up and smiled. "Damn, look at you!" the WWE superstar groaned, wrapping his arms around Taylor. "You look beautiful."

Taylor smirked, enjoying his lips on the flesh of her neck. "So, what did Vince want?"

"You really want to talk about this now?"

"I'm sorry, I'm curious. I know that if my husband's boss is calling late on a Wednesday that can't be good news," Taylor stated, backing up a little.

"No it's not good news. We are going to be on the east coast this weekend, and a few promos popped up. Promos that are wanting the WWE champion," Mike said. "So instead of leaving early Friday morning, I am leaving mid-morning tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Taylor exclaimed. "You have only been home a day!"

"That's not all," Mike said quietly.

"What else is there?"

Mike took a deep breath. "Next week I won't be appearing on Smackdown. Instead, me, Vince, and a few other superstars are going to visit some troops in Georgia. And then some house shows will be in Oklahoma and Colorado. I'll be home after the Smackdown taping the following week."

As she sat down on the bed, Taylor began to rub her temples. "So, basically I won't see you for two weeks? That's great for a couple who just got married."

"I'm sorry baby," Mike replied, sitting next to her. "I warned you this could happen. And if I would have known that this would happen, you know I would have kicked the guys out sooner."

"Well, what happens now?"

Mike shrugged. "I need to pack, but first I promised you a romantic night and I never break my promises," he stated, leaning in and kissing Taylor.

The next afternoon, Mike sighed as he set down his luggage in yet another hotel room. This definitely wasn't where he wanted to be, but then again being the champion came with both rewards & sacrifices.

_I made it to the hotel, _Mike texted Taylor. _ My signing is in a half hour, and after I'll be sure to call. Love u. _

Just as he put his cell phone away, there was a knock on the door. Figuring it was the limo driver to take him to the event, Mike started grabbing his hotel key and wallet. "I'll be right there," he called.

But when he opened the door, there wasn't a man in uniform. There was Eve, dressed in a red long sleeve shirt and black mini skirt. "Hey Mike," she smiled.

"Eve? What are you doing here?"

"Um hello, we are supposed to be love interests. The limo driver is waiting downstairs. We are going to the signing together."


	13. Chapter 13

"You've got to be kidding me," Mike sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not like I'm going to try to rape you on the way," Eve laughed. "Come on, it's just two co-workers going to their signing together. Now come on!"

Mike felt as if he had no choice, and followed the diva. They barely spoke during the ride to the promo, and while sitting in the back, Mike pulled out his phone to surf the internet. Instead, he found a text from Taylor.

_Ok sounds good. I love you._

_I love you too baby, _he smirked. _I miss you like crazy!_

"I know those lovey dovey eyes anywhere. Are you texting your new wife?" Eve smiled.

"If you must know, yes I am. Your very quizitive."

Eve shrugged. "I think it's nice you found someone to share your life with. I just hope she's good to you."

"You know, I really don't feel comfortable discussing my marriage with you. Especially since you and I have a past."

"Ok sorry," she shrugged. "Geez I was just trying to pass the time. Do you not want to talk about…um…"

"Taylor," Mike stated as Eve nodded. "Yes, I like talking about her to friends and family. But I'm just trying to get through this storyline. And like I said earlier, you and I have a past. I don't feel comfortable talking about my present with you."

Luckily, the limo arrived at the promo signing within a few minutes, and neither WWE superstar said a word to each other. Within several minutes, the director of the promo announced each superstar and luckily for Mike, the afternoon went by fast.

It was early evening when Mike made it back to his hotel room. After a quick shower & ordering room service, he grabbed his phone and dialed an all too familiar number. He smiled when her voice came on the line. "Baby, your voice is music to my ears!"

Taylor giggled as she put dishes away. "Has it been a rough day?"

"Put it this way- I had to spend the afternoon with someone I really don't care for. I'm just glad the signing went by fast."

"I see," she replied, fully knowing who he was talking about. "What are you doing now?"

"Nothing, just waiting on room service. What about you?"

"I'm putting dishes away, getting ready to go to work."

Mike frowned, looking at the clock. "Tay it's like 8 in the evening. Your going this late?"

"Someone's dad passed away, so I'm covering the rest of her shift. And in return, I get to come in later tomorrow."

The couple soon finished up their conversation, and Taylor made her way to the hospital. She was hoping it was going to be a slow night, and with the shift change in just a few hours, it very well could be.

After clocking in and going over some files from the afternoon, Taylor headed toward her first patient- none other than Chase. She took a deep breath, and knocked quietly on his door…hoping he would be asleep.

Taylor groaned inward as she walked further into the room to find Chase wide awake. He smiled when he saw his former girlfriend. "Your definitely a lot prettier than my last nurse."

"Is that why you're here? To pick up someone?" she asked, certainly glad he didn't respond. "How's your knee feeling? How would you rate the pain?"

"The knee is fine, and I rate it at like a 7. It's not too bad," Chase replied, watching Taylor write more notes down on his chart. "Tays, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but don't call me that. You could only call me that when we were dating."

Chase stayed silent for a moment. "Are you in love with this Mike guy? Does he love you like I love you?"

Taylor couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Chase, I don't think that is any of your business."

"I just want to make sure and see if there is a future for us. Taylor I miss you like crazy."

Laughing, Taylor headed toward the room door to close it. "First of all," she began, " You had your chance, Chase. And you have a lot of nerve coming into my place of work and telling me all of this. You had a shot, and if you didn't fuck it up by cheating with someone who was supposed to be my friend than maybe we'd still be together. You made your bed Chase, and now you have to lay in it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get your nurse."

After checking on a few other patients, Taylor stormed back toward the nurses station. "Lindsay do you want to do me a favor?"

"I can try," Lindsay smiled. "What's going on?"

"Do you remember how I told you my ex-boyfriend is a patient of mine," she began, "Well he just tried to hit on me and ask if I was happy in my marriage with Mike. Will you switch me patients for the few hours I'm here tonight?"

"Oh my God! What a creep!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Yes I will definitely switch you patients."

"Thank you! And tomorrow, I'm talking to Cheryl and seeing if I can switch with someone until he's discharged," Taylor said, referring to the nurse supervisor.

"I don't blame you a bit!" Lindsay agreed.

**Sorry so short! This was kind of a filler chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mike spat into the phone, plopping down on his hotel bed.

Taylor rolled her eyes in the hospital parking lot as she listened to her husband ramble on and on. "Mike," she tried, but to no avail. She then pressed her hand to her forehead, continuing to listen to him. "Michael!"

Just then, he stopped his rambles. "What?"

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" Mike repeated. "Are you kidding me, Taylor? Some ex of my wife tells her that he still loves her, then says he regrets cheating on her and finally, and this is my favorite…he asks if she is happy in her current marriage. I have every right to be upset Taylor."

"Yes you do," she agreed. "And I know you're upset. Believe me; I'm not too comfortable in the situation either. That is why I am going to ask my supervisor if I can be transferred to a different patient or even a different floor until Chase is released. I have it all under control."

Mike sighed, running his free hand over his face. "That rat bastard is lucky I'm not home. He wouldn't be making it out of the hospital."

Taylor giggled. "Babe, I think you've been watching too much Big Bang Theory," she said, fully knowing where the phrase came from. "Don't worry!"

"And what if you can't get transferred?"

"I'll cross that bridge when the time comes," Taylor replied.

"Why don't you just quit?" Mike suggested.

"No way! I'm not quitting just because my ex-boyfriend made a pass at me. Mike, while you're gone, what the hell am I supposed to do? Just sit on my ass & twiddle my thumbs? Sorry, that is not going to happen," Taylor replied back as she climbed out of the car. "Listen, I need to get inside. I will call you later ok?"

Even though she couldn't see him, Mike nodded. "Alright I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too Mike."

"Hey Taylor can I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure, go ahead," she replied.

"Are you happy with me?"

Taylor sighed, both frustrated & hurt at the same time. "I can't believe you just asked me that. Listen, I have to go," she said hanging up the phone. She had never heard Mike sound so un-sure of himself before. Evidently he wasn't as confident in their marriage as she was.

Mike groaned as Taylor hung up on him. He hung his head in defeat, rubbing his tired eyes. She was truly pissed at him. Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles, Taylor walked into the hospital with a purpose. She felt pretty confident but as she reached the right floor, nerves grew in her stomach.

After clocking in, the petite brunette made her way down the hall and to her boss's office. "Come in," she heard Cheryl faintly say. "Good morning Cheryl."

The older woman with brunette hair looked up from a few files, and smiled toward Taylor. "Good morning Taylor. Thank you so much for covering last night. It made life a little easier."

She smirked. "Actually Cheryl, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Something happened last night…something that I'm really not too comfortable with."

Cheryl frowned. "What are you talking about? I didn't see any incident reports."

"No, it's not like that. Chase Montgomery is a patient on the floor, and he happens to be my ex-boyfriend. Last night, as I was checking on him, he made a pass at me. He was asking me personal questions about my marriage to Mike- questions that weren't his business," Taylor explained as Cheryl continued to listen. "All I am asking for is a temporary transfer. After the comments were made, I asked Lindsay to switch patients with me, and it seemed to work well. Until Chase is discharged, I respectfully request working with a different doctor, or even move to a different floor."

Staying quiet for several moments, Cheryl rested her chin on her folded hands. "You feel like you can't work with him anymore?"

"I'm sorry Cheryl, but I was uncomfortable. Yes he is a patient to the doctor I work with, but at the same time a patient shouldn't be asking me such personal questions. I'll be honest; part of it is due to me having a past with him. I tried to put up with it as much as I could but he just got to personal with me. Who's to say it won't happen again?"

More silence passed. "Normally I wouldn't do this, and normally I would say you can't interfere work with your personal life. But Taylor, I know how much of a hard worker you are. And I know you are one hell of a nurse. I will take a look at Mr. Montgomery's file and see when he might be discharged. I will double with Lindsay, but I'm going to assign her to Mr. Montgomery and I will assign you one of her patients."

"Thank you Cheryl," Taylor smiled. "I really, really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, and since you have such a short day today I am going to assign you the paperwork to finish up while the other girls take care of the patients."

"Not a problem at all," Taylor agreed. "Thank you again," she smiled as she walked out of the room.

Throughout the morning and into the early afternoon, files were moved and files were made for new patients. Just as she was gathering a few supplies, the nurses main phone line rang.

"Nursing this is Taylor," she calmly said.

"Hey."

She took a deep breath and silently counted. After her meeting with Cheryl and tasks after, Taylor momentarily forgot about her fight with Mike. But now after hearing his voice, everything came back. "Hey. Listen I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Ok," he replied. She could hear the sadness in his voice. "I won't keep you, but I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have asked you that."

"Mike I can't believe you asked if I was happy with you," Taylor said. "It's like you don't have any confidence in me or in our marriage," she quietly said.

"I do have confidence in you and our marriage," Mike spat. "I was just angry at the news you had to tell me about work last night. I just got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, well I get caught up in moments too Mike, but I don't try to hurt the feelings of the person I love. I accept your apology, but still upset. I'll talk to you tomorrow when I calm down."

"Taylor-"

"Bye Mike," she interrupted before he could say anything more, and then hung up.

"Damn it," Mike yelled, throwing a nearby pillow across the room.

Another hour later, Mike arrived at the arena for the house show. He couldn't believe Taylor was this mad at him. He couldn't get it off his mind, and it even affected him so much that he botched his landing during the match with Dolph.

"What's up with you man?" Nic asked as he watched Mike get his arm taped and wrapped. "You're usually ready for matches."

He shook his head. "I just have a lot of things on my mind. It won't happen again."

After Raw was finished for the night, a majority of the WWE superstars decided to go for a drink before heading toward the next town. Instead of having fun with the guys on the roster, Mike just sulked at the bar, ordering drink after drink.

In a nearby table, Nic was heavily making out with Melissa, who was able to surprise him with a visit right before the show started. "You know what Mel," Nic began, keeping a tight hold on his girlfriend. "I've been thinking."

"Uh oh, that's not a good sign," she smiled.

Nic smirked. "I have been thinking…that we need to become husband and wife."

Melissa's eyes widened. "Wow! I don't know what to say-"

"Well, I could tell you what I'd like you to say," he winked, showing off an engagement ring from his pocket.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "Of course my answer is yes," throwing her arms around Nic.

Their celebration lasted a few minutes as both exchanged smiles. "I love you," Nic smiled, cradling her face.

"I love you too," Melissa smiled, quickly kissing him. "I have to call Taylor!"

Nic only laughed as he watched his new fiancé grab her phone and head toward the nearest EXIT. Melissa was busy dialing a familiar number as she happen to glance toward the seating right by the bar. There was Mike…talking with Eve…and they looked awfully close…


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews on the story so far! It's about to get interesting from now on! Let the drama begin & as always, please read & review!**

Melissa was dumbfounded. Anytime she had seen Mike with Taylor, he had been all googley eyed and acting like a love sick teenager. Being careful not to be seen, she hid behind a side wall, and continued her spying.

"I can't believe she just…she's mad over something so little," Mike said, slurring his words as Eve smiled.

"You apologized," Eve spat. "What is the problem with asking if she is happy? If you tell me, Ashley doesn't know what kind of man she has!" she said, scooting closer to Mike. Eve then lightly traced her finger up and down his arm. "In fact, I have an idea."

"What's your idea?"

Without another word, Eve leaned closer and lightly pecked Mike's lips. Not giving a second thought, he deepened the kiss without knowing he was being watched.

Melissa was stunned as she went back to Nic. She couldn't believe he would break his vows in that way. Nic was about to take one last drink from his glass but stopped mid-way as his fiancé got closer. "Damn you were talking to Taylor awhile," he said. "Our whole wedding must be planned."

"I-I didn't call Taylor," she stuttered.

"What took so long then? And why do you look like you have seen a ghost?"

"I saw something that I'm not sure how to process. Are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Sure. I feel like celebrating," Nic smirked, hugging Melissa.

Back at the table, just as Eve grabbed Mike's crotch he snapped back into reality. He broke the kiss with a disgusted look on his face. "What's wrong?" Eve asked.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong- I just cheated on my wife," Mike said as he got up from his chair. "And I'm going to the creative department, this storyline is done," he said as he began to walk away.

"Mike, you even said you weren't happy."

He shook his head, turning around. "No, I never said I wasn't happy. I was upset about our fight. You moved in on a weak moment."

Eve took a deep breath, trying one last time. "Mike, I can see how upset you are. If you follow me, I can make you forget that fight. I can make you forget that you are tied down to one person. I can make you forget…" she said, trying to rub his arm.

Mike instantly pulled his arm away. "Don't touch me," he said before walking away.

All through the night, what she witnessed was bugging Melissa. Looking over her shoulder, she softly smiled, watching Nic sleep. Squeezing his hand, Melissa knew she had a good man and could trust him. But then again, she thought Mike was a good guy- that was why she set Taylor up with him. How could he do this to Taylor? According to Nic, she was the best thing that had come into Mike's life.

"Nic," she finally said quietly. Then, she shook his shoulder. "Nic."

He sat straight up. "What? What's wrong? Are you ok?" the superstar quickly asked.

Melissa giggled. "Everything is fine. I am having a hard time sleeping, so I'm going to take a walk."

"What's the matter? Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, that's ok, you go back to sleep," Melissa said. "I won't be long and I know we have to leave early. Like I said, I won't be long."

Nic only nodded before kissing his fiancé. "Ok, be careful."

"I will, don't worry," Melissa smiled before kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too babe."

After quietly getting dressed and grabbing the room key, Melissa stepped into the hallway. She didn't know what to do- either truly go on a walk and try to clear her mind, or go to Mike's room and give him a piece of her mind. Finally, after grabbing a bottle of water and getting some information in the lobby, she made her way toward the intended room.

She quickly knocked on the door. "Mike, it's Melissa," she said quietly, but loud enough so he would hear. Silence passed for several minutes, and the brunette knocked once more. "Mike!"

A few more moments passed and finally Melissa could hear noise. When he opened the door, she could instantly see Mike was in rough shape. His eyes squinted to the bright hall light, hair sticking up in several places and he was still in the same clothes as he was in the bar. "Melissa, you do know it's like nearly 3 am right?"

"I do know, and I apologize for waking you up. I just…I need to talk to you. It's about Taylor."

Mike's eyes widened. "What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"Yea, she's fine. I just need to talk to you, and I promise it won't be long. Can I come in? Once I start talking, I doubt you'll want to be in the hallway."

He frowned, but instantly moved to the side. After the door was closed, Mike turned on a lamp and leaned against the desk. "Ok, so what's the matter?"

Melissa took a deep breath. "I know what happened tonight."

Mike shrugged. "What are you talking about?" he asked, rubbing the side of his head.

"Nic and I got engaged tonight, and as I was walking out of the bar to call your wife, I saw you and Eve. And you guys looked awfully friendly."

"Oh fuck," Mike exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. "Melissa, you didn't see what you think you saw."

"Thank goodness," she said sarcastically. "Because it certainly looked like you were kissing another woman who wasn't your wife."

"This is what happened: Taylor and I had a fight, and by the time Eve sat down, I was already buzzed. She tried to get me to go in her room, but I didn't. She then kissed me. Grant it, I should have pushed her off right away but I didn't. I'm going to the creative department, and asking for the storyline to be shut down and I came back to the room. That is what happened."

"Mike, you still cheated on Taylor! When you guys got married, you promised to stay truthful. I don't care if you only kissed Eve for a few seconds or if you slept with her. It means all the same to me, and I know it means all the same to Taylor. She is going to be devastated!"

"Mel-"

"Don't Mel me," she spat. "You've heard about Chase, and how upset she was. You have to tell her!"

"And when do you expect me to do that? I'm not able to get home for another week. And I don't think this is something I should say over the phone."

"Mike, at least promise me you are going to say something. Because if you don't, I will. And I don't want to give that kind of news to my best friend."

"I'll tell her," he agreed. "I just don't know how…"


	16. Chapter 16

**One Week Later**

"Mel, I am so excited for you!" Taylor exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "Are you going to plan something big or elope?"

"We really haven't talked about it. Nic and I have been celebrating over the week," Melissa winked. "I wouldn't mind a small beach wedding. But of course that would depend on his schedule and when I can get him away from the WWE."

Taylor giggled. "Not to change the subject, but can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely. What's the matter?"

Saying nothing, Taylor got up from the couch and paced the living room. "When you were on the road with Nic, was something going on with Mike?"

"I'm not sure I know what your talking about," she said.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know, and maybe I'm just being paranoid. It's like…anytime I've talked to Mike over the last week; our conversations have been really hurried. And he seems really distant on the phone. Its been like this since we had our fight. I know he's been busy but-"

Just then, both turned their attention toward the noise being made in the kitchen. Mike said nothing as he set down his luggage, and his eyes widened once Melissa was noticed.

"Baby, your home!" Taylor exclaimed, running toward his arms.

As Melissa watched the interaction, she crossed her arms across her chest. She could see both holding each other tightly, and Mike even had his face buried in her neck.

"Listen, I'm going to take off, especially since Mike got home. Taylor, I will talk to you tomorrow."

She nodded. "Ok, drive safe. And tell Nic we said hi," she smiled.

Once Melissa shut the front door, Taylor turned back to the man in her arms. "Mike, I am so glad your home!"

"No one is more happier than me babe," he said, kissing his bride. Taylor instantly deepened the kiss, and as things became more heated, Mike knew he should stop. It would be wrong to sleep with his wife, and then tell her he made out with another woman. But Taylor's touch was needed, and she was a sight for sore eyes. Instead of listening to that little voice in his head, Mike swept Taylor off her feet.

"You are a sight for sore eyes baby," he whispered, nipping at her neck. "I love you."

Taylor smiled. "I love you too."

A few hours later, Taylor opened her eyes, and was disappointed to find herself alone in the bedroom. After throwing on a pair of Mike's boxers and a t-shirt, she headed down the stairs. At the bottom, she instantly noticed him sprawled across the couch.

"Hey," she smiled. "Can you imagine my disappointment when I woke up, and I was alone?"

Mike smirked as he sat up straighter. "I'm sorry. I just had some things on my mind, and you looked too peaceful. So, I came down here."

Taylor frowned. "Things to think about? What's the matter?"

"First of all," Mike began, taking his wife's hand. "I've talked to creative, and they have agreed to nix the storyline. I'm going back to being a singles wrestler."

The smile on Taylor's face couldn't have gotten any bigger. "That's probably the best news I've heard in a long time," she exclaimed, attempting to hug Mike.

When Mike flinched, Taylor pulled her arms away. "What's the matter? I figured you would be happy."

"I am," he said. "There is something else I need to tell you-something I'm not too proud of."

"Mike, your scaring me. Is this why we've hardly talked since our fight?"

He nodded. "Yea, kind of."

"What's wrong then? Did I do something wrong?"

"No of course not," he replied, pacing in front of the big screen tv. "Taylor , you are the best and like I said, you didn't do anything wrong. And in fact, right now I don't deserve you."

Taylor started playing with her hands, waiting for Mike to say what was bugging him. She didn't know whether to cry or be angry. "Mike please, just tell me what is wrong. Please."

He took a deep breath. "That night-after our fight- all the superstars went to bar to hang out for awhile. I was bummed and upset that I asked you such a stupid question and about our fight, so I really wasn't paying attention to anyone. Eve came up….I was buzzed, almost to the point of drunk…and I told her everything about the fight."

She cringed when Eve's name was mentioned. "You told her everything? I'm sorry Mike, but none of that was her business."

"No it isn't…but that isn't the worst part. Unfortuantely I was drunk, and she was there to talk to. But there is more…"

"What do you mean more?" Taylor asked, standing in front of her husband.

"I…I…Eve and I kissed. We made out for several minutes."

Taylor's eyes widened. Of all the ideas that were running through her mind, that was the last thing she expected. Moving from her spot on the couch, tears sprang to her eyes. Mike said nothing as he watched his bride walk around, trying to make sense of his confession.

Finally, she turned to face him. "You asshole! I can't believe you would do that to me!" she screamed.

"Taylor I'm sorry, I am so so sorry," Mike pleaded.

Saying nothing, Taylor simply walked out of the room. She had to be out of the room, not being able to look at her husband anymore.

"Taylor," he called, following her instantly. Seconds later, he found her in their bedroom, crying on their bed. "I am so sorry baby. Can we please talk about this?" he pleaded.

When Taylor met his gaze, there was something in her eyes- a look he had never seen before. "You want to talk? Mike you cheated on me! You knew how much it hurt me when I found out Chase was cheating on me and I was leary as hell to go on that blind date with you. But Melissa convinced me you were different. She was wrong…I was wrong. I just…I can't even look at you Mike," she exclaimed in tears.

"I know your mad at me, and you have every reason to," Mike said. "I don't know why it happened and can't offer you a good reason why it happened. Maybe it's because I was so upset about our fight-"

"Then you should have called and talked to me. Your wife," Taylor said coldly. "There are no excuses, Mike. Not when it comes to cheating."

Mike tried to hold his wife, but didn't succeed. "Don't touch me, jackass. I have one question. Did you sleep with her?"

"Are you being serious?!"

"I am being fucking serious, Mike. Did you sleep with that bitch?"

"No, I didn't sleep with her. We just kissed for several minutes, and she attempted to grab me. That is when it all ended. And then like I said, I called the creative department and begged for the storyline to be cancelled."

Taylor said nothing as Mike came closer, and this time, she allowed him to touch her. "I was acting strange over the phone over the week, because I felt so awful about what I had done. And I didn't want to tell you over the phone, this was something I had to say in person. I am begging you for forgiveness," he begged. "I promise you this will never happen again."

She sighed. "I really wish I could believe you Mike. But you should have thought of this before you kissed Eve," Taylor said, breaking the hold.

He watched in horror as she grabbed a suitcase from the big walk in closet, and then started grabbing clothes. "Baby girl, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Mike I am so, beyond upset right now. I can't even look at you right now without wanting to slap you. Thankfully I never sold my house, so I'm going to stay there for awhile. And please, do not follow me."

"Your leaving? Please don't Taylor. I am begging you. I love you so, so much baby. I will do anything- I will even quit the WWE if I need to."

Taylor could see the tears in his eyes, and knew he was being genuine. "I am sorry, Mike, but I can't stay right now," she said before walking out of the door with her suitcases.

Mike sulked the afternoon, evening and well into the night. He looked around the living room, and felt disgusted at the day's takeout containers and numerous beer bottles. Early the next morning and after a nice hot shower, Mike decided to take out his frustrations at the gym. Not long after he had gotten home, a black SUV pulled into the driveway.

"Are you Michael Mizanin?" the man in a suit asked.

"Yes," he answered cautiously. "Can I help you?"

"I have been asked to give you these," the man said, handing over a thick stack of papers. "Have a good day."

Mike said nothing as he watched the man leave, and then started looking through the papers. His jaw dropped and the tears re-appeared. "Oh my God. Taylor is asking for an annulment?!"


	17. Chapter 17

"No, no," Mike exclaimed as he tossed the stack of papers on the nearby table. He grabbed his car keys and sprinted toward his car.

Even though Taylor's house was only 10-15 minutes away, but to Mike it seemed like the drive took forever. He knew that his wife was very upset with him, but never in his mind did he think she would draw up annulment papers.

Once his car was parked, Mike literally ran toward Taylor's front door, and banged on it loudly. "Taylor!" he called. "Come on Taylor, open up!"

A few moments later, the big wooden door opened. "Hey," she said cautiously.

"Annulment papers? Really? You don't think we need to talk about this?" he demanded.

Taylor started tearing up as she walked away from the door, Mike instantly following her. "When I called my lawyer yesterday afternoon, that was the hardest decision I ever made. Mike, I really think this is for the best."

"What about me? Don't I get a say in this decision? Taylor, what can I do to make you believe how sorry I am?" Mike asked. "I need you, and I don't want to lose you."

As the tears streamed more steadily, Taylor shook her head as she headed toward the couch. "Mike, you have no idea how hurt I am. You knew how my past relationships scarred me. And you knew how I felt about Eve and the whole subject of cheating. And then I started thinking, we only dated for like two weeks before we got married. Mike, we hardly know each other."

"I don't believe that for a damn minute," Mike said as he crossed the room and kneeled in front of his wife. "Yes I knew about your past, and you have no idea how much I want to turn back time. And you know what, maybe we don't know every single detail about each other, but that is what makes each day a new adventure. Taylor, I love all the things I know about you and am excited to learn the things I don't know. I may not have acted like it, but you are my whole world Taylor. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. Please come home. Please," Mike asked, through his own tears.

It absolutely killed Taylor to see Mike act in this way. All she wanted to do was take him in her arms, and hold him. But she didn't want to forgive him, and then six months down the road this happen again. Taylor knew she had to stick to her guns. "I'm sorry Mike, but I can't stay married to a cheater. Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be. Just go."

To say Mike was stunned was certainly an understatement. "Taylor, no."

Saying nothing, the brunette rose from her seat and headed up the stairs. Mike's jaw literally dropped, and hung his head in defeat as he walked out of the house. Once Taylor knew Mike was gone and down the road, she packed a suitcase full of clothes, and headed toward her parents' house- that way if Mike came back the following day, she wouldn't be there.

When Mike got home, he threw his keys down on the table and after grabbing a beer, he slouched down in his recliner. He felt like a failure. Not only had he been married a mere month, but his new bride was now wanting to make it as if their marriage never happened.

Minutes later, he heard the front door open and his heart went in his throat. But, it sank right down when Nic appeared in the entry way. "What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I heard what happened from Mel," he said as he noticed the stack of papers on a table. "Damn. You ok?"

Mike smirked. "Oh yeah, I'm great. I totally messed up and the one person who means the most doesn't trust me. And then this morning, I get the surprise of annulment papers. Fantastic," he said sarcastically, taking a swig of his beer.

Nic said nothing as he crossed the room and sat on the couch adjacent to Mike. "Are you just going to give up?"

"I have no other choice. I went to see her after I got the papers, and she didn't even want to talk to me. Nic, I even offered to quit the WWE. I don't know what to do."

Across town, Taylor was having a similar conversation with her mom. "Mom, do you think I'm over reacting?" she asked as a tear escaped her eye. "I don't know what to do."

Janet softly smiled and sat behind her daughter on the spare bed. "Taylor, unfortuantley I can't tell you what to do. If you truly feel that an annulment is the right thing, then I support you. But can I say one thing?"

"Sure…"

"When I look at you and Mike together, I can see how happy he makes you. And when he looks at you, I can see the love Mike has for you. You don't want a mistake to ruin the best thing that has happened to you, do you?"

Taylor then turned to face her mom. "He cheated on me, mom."

Janet nodded. "Yes he did, and in no way am I condoning it. But have I ever told you the story where your dad made the same mistake?"

"No," Taylor frowned. "Dad cheated on you? Was I around?"

"This happened when we were dating," Janet began. "He had just started at the fire station, and I was in my final year of college. I was busy preparing for finals, and your dad had a few days off. Well, to make a long story short, he went out with some friends, met a girl at the dance club and ending up sleeping with her."

Taylor's eyes widened. "Dad slept with this girl? How do you know I don't have a sibiling in the world somewhere? How could you forgive that? I can't even look at Mike, and he just kissed someone."

"Well, I broke up with him and a few months passed, and I began to miss him. Then one night, your dad and I met for dinner and talked about everything. He told me how it was a mistake, and gave me his word that he'd change. I knew that I was hurting because of him, but then again he was the only one that could take the hurt away. So, we got back together and were engaged within six months. And you know what, I haven't doubted him since."

Taylor softly smiled. "I like that your story had a happy ending."

"And yours will too," Janet reassured. "You need to talk to Mike more."

Just then, both ladies heard the telephone ring and Janet immediately rose to answer it. "Hello…hi Steven," she smiled, looking toward her daughter. "Oh my goodness…no, go ahead, I'll be fine here. Please be careful…ok, talk to you soon. Bye," she said, hanging up.

"What's going on with dad?"

"There is a big fire at a factory in San Francisco. I guess it's so big they called both fire departments in Los Angeles to help. So that is where he'll be at least for the next day or so."

"Wow," Taylor said. "Well, hopefully dad stays safe and they can get that fire out."


	18. Chapter 18

Taylor had a hard time sleeping that night. Everything her mom had told her about Mike kept re-playing in her mind- listen to him….talk to him…follow your heart. And then she was worried about her dad. Steven had been a part of the fire department for a long time and obviously worried about him before. But of course Taylor trusted her dad, and knew he knew his way around a fire.

Sighing, she rose out of bed and began a pot of coffee in the kitchen. Maybe her mom was right. Taylor was feeling miserable and knew she had to talk to Mike more in order for her to feel better. Once the coffee was done, she poured herself a cup and grabbed her cell phone. Just as Taylor began dialing an all familiar number, a dark car pulled into the driveway. She frowned, considering it was only 7 am. Then, the two men who came out of the car were both dressed in firemen dress uniforms. Taylor's stomach began to turn in knots.

"Mom," she called.

Just as Janet was coming down the stairs, the doorbell rang. Taylor opened it, revealing the two gentlemen out of the car. Janet's eyes widened, the two men were Steven's bosses, Mark and Tim.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Janet asked quietly. "Please tell us."

The two men exchanged looks. "Janet, Taylor…we have some bad news. Part of the roof collapsed at the factory late last night. I'm sorry, but Steven didn't make it."

Taylor's jaw dropped as Janet held on to the wall, sobbing. "I don't understand," Taylor began, "Daddy is a captain. He always told me that he looked at building plans and directed firefighters," she said, tears starting to form. "What happened?"

"The smoke and fire was so thick in that factory," the man with short brown hair started. Taylor quickly learned that it was Tim. "Two other firefighters got separated from the group and radio in to your dad. I tried to stop him, but he went in after the lost firefighters. The beams buckled from the roof, and the roof collapsed. We sent in a search party for all three, and they were found a few hours ago."

Meanwhile across town, Mike was packed and ready for the next road trip with the WWE. He really didn't want to go, especially leaving his relationship in the state it was in. As he brought his luggage downstairs, he groaned as pain shot up his back. He fell asleep in his recliner and slept in a strange position for most of the night. As he packed the car, he decided to see Taylor one more time, and had hopes in talking with her.

The drive over there went fairly fast, and as he got no answer after knocking, he sadly sighed. "Come on Taylor, I just want to talk," he called.

A moment later, the door opened, but it wasn't Taylor. Mike frowned when Melissa answered the door. "Melissa what are you doing here?"

"I am here getting a few things for my friend. What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I need to talk to Taylor. Can I please come in?"

"No," Melissa said.

Mike sighed. "Come on Mel. I don't have a lot of time. Can I please come in & talk to my wife?"

"You can't come in because she isn't here. That's why I am here picking up some stuff for her."

"Where is she?"

"Even if I did tell you where she was, it would not be a good time to talk. You should try again after you get home next week," Melissa said sadly.

Mike frowned. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you-"

"Do I have to beg Melissa?" Mike asked. "Just tell me what is going on."

Melissa sighed and took a deep breath. "There was a big fire in San Francisco yesterday, and Taylor's dad got called to help. He died in the fire early this morning. Everyone is at Janet's house now."

"Oh no," Mike said as he ran his hand over his hair. "I have to see her," he said, turning in the other direction.

When Mike parked across the street, there were already a few cars, and people coming in and out of the house. Before getting out himself, he grabbed his cell phone. "Nic, hey its me," he said once the call was answered. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Do you want me to tell Vince your father-in-law passed?"

Mike smirked. "Melissa must have told you we talked. Yes, tell him what is going on and if he needs anything, he can just call me. I'm not leaving Taylor after this happened."

"That's probably a smart idea dude. Don't worry, I'll relay the message."

"Thanks man," Mike said as he hung up.

Another couple walked out of the house as Mike neared the door, so he just allowed himself to walk inside the house. He instantly looked into the living room and could see Taylor's mom looking at some pictures with another woman.

He knocked on the wall. "Hello Janet."

She turned, and smiled toward her son-in-law. "I'm glad to see you here," she said as they hugged.

"I am so so sorry," he whispered.

"Thank you. He passed away trying to save two men. He was always my hero and this just solidifies it," Janet said wiping away a stray tear. She then turned toward the woman. "Lynn, I don't think you've met Mike- Taylor's husband. Mike this is my sister, Lynn."

"Pleasure to meet you," he smiled as Lynn nodded in return. "Speaking of Taylor, do you know where I can find her?"

Janet nodded. "She is out on the porch. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. She really hasn't wanted to see anyone all day."

Mike nodded, and went in the direction of the back porch. He opened the french sliding doors out of the kitchen and turned toward his left, toward the patio set. Taylor had her back toward him, running her manicured nail over the rim of her coffee mug. He watched as she picked up her phone, and started dialing a number. Both of them jumped when they heard Mike's ringtone begin to play.

"Hey," he softly smiled.

"Hi," she replied. "W-What are you doing here? How did you know?"

Mike shrugged as he walked toward her. "I was on my way to the airport and decided to see you before I left. Melissa told me. Baby, I am so sorry."

Taylor smiled before breaking down, and Mike instantly took her into his arms. "Shh, it's ok baby I'm here. And I am not going anywhere," he reassured, running his hands through her hair.

Breaking the embrace a little, Taylor looked into the eyes of her husband. "Your not leaving? Your staying?"

Mike nodded. "Yea. I've already left a message with Vince. This is more important, and wouldn't be anywhere else."

It was then that her mom's words from the previous night came to mind: he may have caused the pain, but I needed him to make the pain go away. And in that moment, Taylor knew exactly how her mom felt. Because that was how she was feeling at that moment. "I love you," she finally voiced, just above a whisper.

Even though Taylor couldn't see it, Mike smiled as he hugged his wife tighter. "I love you too Taylor. You have no idea how much I love you. And I am so sorry for everything."

Taylor broke the embrace, and cupped Mike's face. "I know your sorry, but I really don't want to talk about that this weekend. There is going to be so many people coming and going, and I just want to get through the visitation and funeral. After all of that is said and done, then we can talk. And this time, I promise I am going to listen. But I just…I want things normal for now. I need things normal right now," she explained as more tears escaped her brown eyes.

Mike nodded, enveloping Taylor in a hug again. "We can be normal right now. Anything you need, I will do," he said, kissing her temple.

Then, without warning, Taylor lightly pressed her lips to Mike's. Without a doubt, he kissed her back and for Taylor- it felt like she found her way back home. "I've missed being home with you," she said once the kiss was broken.

"It hasn't been home without you in it," he replied.

Throughout the rest of the day, the house filled with different visitors giving their condolences. Steven's side of the family made their way to the house, as well as other neighbors, friends and family members. Also, some firefighters came by with Steven's personal possessions from his locker and other materials. But it comforted Taylor during everyone she talked to, that Mike wasn't too far behind.

It was late in the night, and after Janet had gone to bed, Taylor went in search of her husband. When she found him in the kitchen washing dishes, she smiled to herself. "You didn't have to do that," she finally said after a moment.

Mike looked over his shoulder and smirked. "It's no problem baby. I'm happy to help."

Taylor nodded as she began drying and putting the dishes away. "And I also want to say…thank you. Thank you for not going on the road, thank you for being here with me, just…thank you for everything," she stated as tears formed in her eyes.

Saying nothing, Mike dried his hands and wrapped his arms tightly around Taylor. "You don't need to thank me," he whispered, still holding on tightly.

Unbeknown to the couple, Janet had originally come down for a drink of water, but stopped when she saw the interaction. "Good," she said out loud before turning in the opposite direction. "It's a start."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So since I don't have a firefighter in the family, I'm not entirely sure how a proper funeral would go. But I did watch Ladder 49 recently, so I am going to go with that, lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always please read & review!**

The weekend came, and with it came more visitors, bad weather and the visitation. That Sunday was the day of the funeral, and as Mike walked into spare bedroom he & Taylor had been staying in at Janet's house, he noticed the brunette by the window.

"Baby girl, are you ok?"

She shook her head. "No. It's the day I have been dreading. I wish there was a way I could just snap my fingers and it will be tomorrow morning," Taylor said as Mike wrapped his arms around her tiny waist from behind. "Do you know what I've been thinking about since we were told about dad?"

"What's that?"

"What were his last thoughts- was it of me & my mom? Was his mind still on the job? Did he suffer, or instant? Mike, if we ever plan a real wedding, he won't be here to walk me down the aisle," Taylor said through tears.

"I'm sorry baby," Mike whispered, hugging her tighter. "You know, I obviously don't know what your dad was thinking those few moments. But I'm sure he did know what a wonderful family he had, and was extremely proud of you and your mom both."

Taylor nodded, wiping her eyes. "He's my hero. I just…I never thought I would have to go through this. I mean, I'm not naïve or anything and knew some day my father would pass away, but didn't even think it would happen this quickly. When you're so close to someone, you think the person is invincible, you know?"

Mike only lightly squeezed her shoulders as Taylor walked away from the window. "We should probably get ready," she finally stated, heading toward the bathroom.

Another hour later, Mike was downstairs adjusting his black & white striped tie waiting on the other ladies. He happen to look down at his wedding ring, and softly smiled. Over the past few days, it seemed as if he and Taylor were back to normal. But, that is how she wanted it, and they had yet to talk about what happened. For all Mike knew, Taylor could still go through with the annulment papers. But all he could do was hope for the best.

Back upstairs, Taylor had just finished curling her hair and slipped into a dark red dress. "Mom, do you have a necklace I can borrow?" she asked once slipping into her heels.

"Sure," the elder woman said as she went to the jewelry case. "So…I see you and Mike are getting along nice."

Taylor smiled. "Yea, we are. But we really haven't talked about…the situation yet."

"You haven't?" Janet repeated. "Why?"

"When Mike came, and told me he was staying…I wanted things to be normal. I knew this weekend would be stressful, and I just wanted to lean on him for support. Maybe even for love. I told him that once everything was done that we would talk. I haven't completely forgiven him, but this weekend has shown that we can live like we did before he cheated."

"I just want you to know that whatever is decided, I fully support you," Janet smiled.

It was then that both women heard noise on the stairs, and Mike appeared in the doorway. "I hate to interrupt, but the car that the fire department sent is waiting."

Janet nodded. "Ok. I'm ready to get the worst day of my life over," she said before leaving the room.

"How is your mom?" Mike asked as they also started down the stairs.

Taylor shrugged, linking her arm through Mike's offered one. "Probably as best as she can, but handling it a lot better than me.

Once everyone was in the car, they first drove toward the fire station, where the fire trucks would follow them in the processional. When everyone got to the church, Mike got out first with an umbrella and held Taylor close so she wouldn't get wet. He also held out his big umbrella for Janet until she got hers situated. They then moved to the side of the church steps and watched as Steven's fellow fire fighters, and pall bearers, grabbed his casket and headed inside. As they passed, Taylor burst into tears and instantly accepted Mike's open arm for support.

Once everyone was seated, the priest offered a prayer and sprinkled holy water over the casket. After listening to a eulogy from Steven's supervisor, the same procession drove the short distance to the cemetery. After another prayer, a couple of the fire fighters folded the American flag and then handed it to Janet. Once the short service was over, both Janet and Taylor grabbed flowers that sat on top of the casket & then headed back toward the car.

Later on that night, a few people were still in the house. After heating up some leftovers, Mike went in search of Taylor. And just like he thought, she was on the back deck sitting at the patio table.

"Hey," he called. "I brought you some chicken," he said, gesturing toward the plate.

"I'm not really hungry."

Mike sighed as he sat next to his wife. "I know you may not be, but you really haven't ate anything all weekend. I would like to see you eat something."

Taylor sat for another moment, and then started picking at the skin. "Mike, we've been putting off the inevitable all weekend. I think it's probably a good idea if we talk."

Nodding, Mike sat across the table. "Yea, your probably right. What can I say so you'll come back home?"

A few moments of silence passed. "Maybe…ask?"

A big smile spread across Mike's face. "Really? You mean it?"

Taylor nodded as she rose from her chair, and slid into Mike's lap. "Yea I mean it. Mike, you didn't have to stay home from your road trip to be with me, but you did. And while we've been together this weekend that incident hasn't even crossed my mind. Don't get me wrong, I am still beyond upset that you did that to me but then, some advice from my mom comes to mind."

"What advice was that?" he asked.

"You caused the pain, but the only way to make the pain go away is if you are around. You're the only one who can completely take the pain away. The first thing Monday morning, I am going to call the lawyers office, and withdraw the annulment papers."

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time," Mike said as Taylor lowered her lips upon his. He instantly deepened the kiss. "So, does that mean your coming home?"

"Oh if you really want me to," she replied sarcastically as Mike laughed out loud, kissing her once more.

The next morning, after saying good bye to Janet, Mike and Taylor headed toward her house to pack up clothes and any other belongings she took. "You know what I was thinking," she began as they drove back.

"What's that babe?" he replied, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"We should really sell my house. I like the space of yours, or ours now, and there are some changes I'd like to make, but that doesn't have to happen right away. What do you think?"

Mike nodded. "Yea that sounds good. We don't need to keep two houses, but then I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."

Taylor smirked. "You aren't making me do anything. I thought about maybe finding a renter, but that would just be a pain in the butt."

Just then, Mike pulled into their driveway. After shutting the car off, he looked toward the passenger seat. "I'm glad your home."

"Me too," she smiled as they kissed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So after watching RAW this past Monday night, I got some inspiration for the last chapter. That's right- last chapter! A big thank you goes out to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and liked the story. I greatly appreciate it! Hopefully everyone enjoys the new chapter & as always please read & review!**

**FYI: Mike & Taylor have an intimate moment during this chapter, and don't forget I suck at writing such a thing. Please don't judge, lol!**

A few days had past and as Taylor began packing a duffle bag, she looked at her mom with a questioning look. "Mom, are you sure you don't want me to stay and help?"

Janet instantly shook her head. "Taylor, all I'm going to be doing is filing life insurance claims, paying funeral expenses and writing thank you claims. You go on the road with Mike. You both need the time together."

Taylor nodded. "I have to admit, I'm a little excited. And I'm still on bereavement leave from the hospital, so when Mike asked to go on the road with him- it was definitely the right time."

"What if you run into Eve?"

"She was in a chapter in my life that I'm no longer worried about. If I see her in the halls, I can just walk past her and smile. Why you ask? Because I didn't let her ruin my marriage to Mike."

Janet smiled as she stood up off the bed. "Good girl. I have some errands to run, so I will see you later next week. Have a safe trip."

Not long after Janet left, Mike came home from picking up things needed for the road. "Hey baby girl," he said, watching her pack make up. "Are you all set?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look," Taylor smiled. "It's my last bag I promise."

"I'm glad you're coming with me," Mike said as he gently pulled on her arm, and into his arms. "Life on the road won't be so lonely, and I have big plans for us."

"Big plans?" she questioned. "Should I be nervous?"

Mike shook his head, stealing a quick kiss. "No, you don't need to be nervous. You'll get this surprise on Sunday night since I don't have to work the house show that night."

Early the next morning, Mike and Taylor were up and headed toward the airport for the weekend's house shows in Texas. She was pleasantly surprised to see Nic and Melissa sitting next to them across the aisle. "Hey! I didn't know you were on the road too!"

"It was a last minute decision," Melissa laughed. "At least we won't be lonely while the guys are busy."

During the Friday and Saturday house shows, Miz had quick victories against Antonio Cesaro and Kofi Kingston. After the win, Mike smiled when he saw his wife waiting in the locker room. "Hey."

"Hey," she smiled. "Congratulations on the win!"

"Thank you," Mike said as they kissed. "I'm going to grab a quick shower, and then what do you think of driving to San Antonio? It's only a few hours away, and that way we can spend the day together tomorrow without having to drive there for RAW."

"Is my surprise there?" she asked as Mike nodded. "OK, let's go!"

Mike smirked. "And just for the record, your surprise would have been at any hotel we stay at."

Within the hour, the couple was on the road and the drive seemed to go by quickly. When they got into city limits, Mike grabbed his cell phone and pressed some numbers. "Hi this is Mike Mizanin, and I just wanted to make sure my hotel was ready," he told the person as Taylor scrunched her eyes. "Great, thank you so much…yes, we will be checking in within a few minutes…yes, thank you. Good bye," he said, hanging up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked, leaning her back against the seat.

Mike shrugged. "Just the hotel- I wanted to make sure everything was ready in our room," he smiled.

After checking into the hotel, Mike led Taylor to the elevator and rose up to the fifth floor. Once those doors opened, he grabbed her hand and led her toward the end of the hall. It was then that Taylor noticed the sign above the room number.

"Honeymoon suite?" she exclaimed, glancing toward her husband.

Wiggling his eyebrows, Mike opened the door and grabbed their luggage. Just as Taylor was about to walk in, he stopped her. "Tonight, all day tomorrow and most of Monday is what I am calling our mini moon. And isn't it tradition for the groom to carry his wife across the threshold?"

"You already did that when we got home from our wedding," she giggled.

Before another word was said, Mike swooped her up in his arms and kicked the door closed. Taylor giggled and once she was put down, it was then the room came into view. The open room was surrounded in candles, there was soft music playing from the stereo and rose petals were spread across the king size bed. Champagne and fresh strawberries were chilling by the bed.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Now you know why I had to call the hotel," he said walking behind her. "Taylor I know it's been a rough few weeks, for more than one reason. And like I said just a second ago, I don't have any signings or promos until I have to be at the arena for Monday Night Raw. So for like the next 36 hours, I am all yours. This can be our little honeymoon," he said, running his thumb across Taylor's cheek. "I want a fresh start for us and Taylor, you have no idea how much I love you."

Taylor smiled through tears. Without saying anything, she walked past Mike and headed toward the door. He scrunched his brow, but smirked when she waved the DO NOT DISTURB sign. She then returned to his arms.

"No one needs to interrupt us," she smiled. "Mike I want that fresh start too, and I love you too. I love you so much."

It was then Mike descended his lips upon Taylor's, cradling her face. She instantly deepened it, starting to pull on Mike's t-shirt. The couple's breathing became more and more heavy. Reluctantly, Mike pulled away from his wife, bringing his mouth along her neck and collarbone. "You are so amazing," he mumbled against her skin.

During the make out session, Mike's hands had been all over Taylor's body and in a moment his hands swiftly removed her shirt. He immediately re-attached his lips to her collarbone, and then traveled south. Swiftly, he removed the white cover, and attacked the sensitive flesh.

Taylor sharply inhaled as he took her nipple in his mouth. They locked eyes as Mike got on his knees, playfully dipping his tongue in her belly button. Then, he un-buckled her jeans & slipped them down her tone legs. Before standing, he placed a sensual kiss in Taylor's most sensitive area. When he stood, he kissed the brunette with everything in him.

"Mike…make love to me," she finally whispered against Mike's ear as he slipped off her panties.

Not saying a word, he picked her up and gently laid her across the bed, causing the rose petals to fly up in the air. In record time, Mike removed his jeans and boxers, exposing his ready member.

When their bodies were initially connected, Taylor winced for a brief moment. It wasn't because they weren't active; in fact it was quite the opposite. It was because of Mike's size but after a few moments, the pain turned into pleasure.

"Oh my God," Taylor moaned, arching her back.

To Mike, nothing could have been sexier than that moment. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yea, I'm ok," she breathed, enjoying the sensation running through her body.

It was late in the night, and both Mike and Taylor were enjoying the silence within their room. As Mike lightly began tracing his finger up & down her bare arm, they both caught each other's stare. Taylor moved slightly and scanned the room. All the candles were blown out, the champagne and strawberries were now sitting in cool water and clothes were strewn all over the room.

"We have quite the mess," Taylor giggled.

Mike shrugged. "I'm not worried about it until Monday when we leave. This is our honeymoon."

Smiling, Taylor then turned toward him. "Has anyone ever told you that you're sexy?"

He laughed out loud, pulling her on top of him. "No one that really mattered. And your beautiful. I'm so glad that you're here with me tonight."

"Where else would I be?" Taylor asked as they kissed again.

When the couple walked into the arena Monday afternoon, neither one could have been more relaxed. During Mike's time off, they literally spent that whole time locked up in the hotel room, leaving only once for dinner and time in the gym. Otherwise, they both were enjoying their quiet time together.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Mizanin?"

Both turned around, and laughed out loud as Nic and Melissa drew closer. "I think your wrong there, Nic. I've already looked at the script, and I do believe that it will be me who delivers an ass kicking to you my friend!"

Nic then turned toward Melissa. "Is this guy really in our wedding?"

"Yes, and you can't change that anymore," Melissa said, causing both men to chuckle.

"Yea, yea, yea," Nic said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know about you guys but I am most excited about Ric Flair being in my corner," Mike said, wrapping an arm around Taylor. "To work so close with a legend, let alone him being in your corner is…"

"Please don't say it," Taylor interrupted.

"AWESOME!" Mike said at the top of his lungs as everyone groaned and giggled.

It was Taylor who now rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you are so cute!" she said, pressing her forehead to Mike's.

He smiled. "You love me and you know it!" he exclaimed, stealing a kiss.

Just then, AJ Lee came up to the group. "Hey guys," she exclaimed. "Nic, we need to go over the match tonight."

He nodded. "Mel, I will meet up with you later babe," he said before kissing her goodbye.

Mike then turned toward Taylor. "Yea, I need to find Ric, and I also have a meeting. I'll meet up with you later too. Love you," he said as they kissed.

"I love you too," Taylor smiled.

The girls watched as everyone walked away. "It's good to see you and Mike back to normal," Melissa said. "What did you guys do after leaving Saturday night?"

Taylor smiled, recalling the memory. "Mike surprised me at our hotel here with a romantic setting, and we spent a lot of time together. Put it this way, the only time we left our hotel room was when we had dinner reservations last night and Mike went to the gym. Otherwise-"

"I understand, no need to get into details," Melissa smirked.

"Can I ask you something," Taylor began as they walked toward Mike's locker room. "Does it bug you that Nic is working with AJ?"

"No," she answered. "Nic can get everything he needs right here with me. Besides, I know something he doesn't," she smiled as Taylor's eyes lit up. "You're not still tripping over Eve, are you?"

"Did someone say my name?"

Both girls turned around, and the tanned diva was standing before them, fake smile and all. "Well, well look what the cat dragged in. Taylor, after what happened I didn't think you'd still be around," she smiled.

"After what happened? What happened is you tried to steal my husband!"

"And I pretty much succeeded," Eve said. "Mike deserves a lot better than some…nobody."

That was the last straw for Taylor. Before she knew it, she slapped Eve across the face. Hard. Instead of getting into trouble, both girls just turned and walked in the other direction.

"I can't believe you slapped a diva," Melissa smiled. "All I have to say is thank you for allowing me to watch it!"

Taylor giggled as she rubbed her hand. "What can I say, Eve deserved it! Now, what I want to know is that little secret that you know but Nic doesn't."

About a half hour later, the girls returned to Mike's locker room. "Hey baby," Taylor said. "I didn't think you'd be in here."

He shrugged. "My meeting was shorter than I thought," he explained as Taylor slid in his lap. "Where were you guys?"

"Taylor was slapping a diva," Melissa exclaimed. "Mike you'd be so proud," she said as the other glared at her.

Mike then turned toward his wife. "You slapped Eve?! What happened?"

"In my own defense, it wasn't my fault! Melissa and I were minding our own business and Eve started running her mouth about how she stole you away, and how you deserve someone better. That is why I slapped her."

He stayed silent as he looked from Melissa to Taylor, and back at Melissa. Mike then patted Taylor's leg. "Melissa's right. I am proud," he smiled.

A few hours past, and the girls watched Nic and AJ walk down the ramp. Mike knew he was up in a matter of moments. "Alright, wish me luck," he said.

"You don't need it," Taylor said as she patted his chest. "You are going to have a great match. Go knock 'em dead. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied as they quickly kissed. "And I was thinking we should continue our honeymoon when we get home on Wednesday morning."

Taylor smiled as Mike's theme music began to play. "You've got a date."

When he disappeared on the other side of the curtain, Taylor took a seat next to her friend. "What did Nic say?" she finally asked.

"He's excited. I think I even saw tears in his eyes," Melissa responded. "I would even like to move up the wedding. That way, we are married before the baby comes."

Taylor nodded. "Yea. You guys can elope like Mike and I did!"

Melissa giggled. "I know I said it earlier, but it's good to see you and Mike back to normal. You're acting like yourself again."

"I'm glad things are back to normal," she said, giggling while watching Mike goof off with Flair in the ring. "Have I ever thanked you for bringing that man in my life?"

"You have once or twice," said Melissa. "But you're welcome!"

A few minutes later, Mike pinned Nic and grabbed the victory. As he celebrated with Flair in the ring, Taylor smiled and turned toward her friend. "And we all lived happily ever after!"


End file.
